Not The Boy You Used to Know
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: AOTC AU. Anakin left the order prior to AOTC and finds himself joining a new order. When Padme is nearly killed before returning to vote on the Military Creation Act, he must do whatever it takes to keep her safe while keeping his dark past secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So... I really like to push boundaries when it comes to a lot of my story ideas and this is one I think is really interesting to explore. Assassins Creed is a good video game series but to work in Star Wars I need to change a lot of things so I took the general idea of an assassin like brotherhood and adapted it to what fits.

I really hope this works or is at least interesting, so please review! It sounds good in my head but who knows!

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 1

The senator smiled as he shook hands with several other dignitaries before the security team he had hired to ensure his safety ushered him inside. Too bad they would do him no good. Atop one of the buildings surrounding the plaza, a man stood with his cloak drawn tightly around his body to keep warm. The hood of his undercoat hid his face well and made it impossible for anyone to notice the mask he wore unless they were within a few feet of him. The eyes of the mask gave off a slight red glow as it displayed several readings before his eyes. Even safely behind the walls of the building the man on the roof could still see the senator outlined in yellow because the mask was honed in on his target's readings.

Glancing down at the comlink in his hand he listened as the guards in the area gave reports every few minutes. Behind him he heard a groan from the guard he knocked out to get the link. Turning to him, he reached under his cloak and pulled out a small blaster, pointing it at his head he fired one shot and silenced him. Removing his cloak he tossed it on top of the body.

Under the cloak he wore a black double-breasted trench coat that reached down to his knees with synthetic leather shoulder pads and a pair of lose fitting black pants with knee high boots. Across his chest he had a single black bandolier that held a black rectangular beskar shoulder guard with a silver falcon with out stretched wings engraved on it in place. Around his waist he had a simple utility belt with a holster for a small blaster at the back that could be reached with his left hand and a lightsaber hung from his right hip. Gloves covered his hands and had beskar plates scaled along the back of his hand that connected to the bracers on his forearms. Most people could easily mistake him for a smuggler or a cheap bounty hunter but he was so much more than that. He is a Shadow Guard. An Obsidian. A Harbinger of Death.

He watched as his target entered the main chamber where the vote was to take place. Without a second glance he jumped from the roof of the building. The ground approached him quickly and he landed hard but dispersed the energy by rolling then quickly getting to his feet and walking away fast, ignoring the startled people around him and disappeared into the crowd. His gaze flickered around the area and kept a close watch on where the guards were. He had been preparing for this for weeks. By now he knew exactly what the guards rotations were and where they were all stationed and where they were assigned to watch. If he timed it right, after his target was dead, he could easily slip out without attracting the attention of the guards for five minutes, then be out of the immediate area in ten.

As he approached the building the senator was in, he watched the readings in his mask to make sure his target was still in the main chamber before he made his way over to an area he had scouted out the first week he arrived. Raising his fist to the air he launched an assentation cable and quickly pulled himself to the eighth level. Waving his hand in front of the window he heard the slight click of the window unlocking before using the force to pull it open and climbing through.

Ducking down behind an end table in the hall, he takes a moment to analyze his surroundings. Getting in is always the easy part, finishing the job and getting out is the hard part. Rarely is he ever afforded the luxury of scoping out the place he selected to perform his assassination. Most times once he got in he had to improvise but that is why he spends weeks studying the surrounding area and the movement of his target and entourage. Having that knowledge, it makes it easier to isolate the target and make an escape.

Peeking around the table his sensors pick up the readings of two guards making their way down the hall to the room he was in. Moving quickly but silently he hides behind the door and waits until they are close enough. When they are within reach he opens the door and aims his fist and the closest guard, activating the short lightsaber attached to the back of his bracer. The black blade penetrates the guard's skull before he can react. Bringing his knee up high, the man jabs it roughly into the second guard's chest before pulling the lightsaber out of the first's head and with a spinning motion, slashes it across the second guard's chest.

Deactivating the lightsaber, he grabs the guards by the back of their uniforms and drags them back into the room and leans them against one of the desks inside. Closing the door behind him, he looks around before making his way down the hall following the trail of his target. As he reaches the center of the building he finds a grand staircase with several guards patrolling the area. He easily could kill them all and make the path to the target clear, but there is always the chance that someone will come across the mess it would cause, which would alert the senator to his presence. He couldn't approach his target this way. He needed a new plan.

As one of the guards rounded the corner and started the climb up the stairs, he took his chance and snuck quickly into one of the rooms along that hall. At the back of the room was a window. Running to it he opens it and climbs out onto the ledge and starts to scale up the side of the building. He knew there was a guard on a rooftop nearby so when he came to a good vantage point he leaned out away from the wall and reached for the blaster on his belt and aimed it at the guard who had his back to him at the moment. Waiting for him to start walking again, he fired one shot at him and watched as he disappeared from sight and the red color he appeared on his sensors turns black. Returning the blaster to his holster he continues his climb until he comes to a hall that was clear of guards.

Using the force he opens the window and climbs in. His target is close. Outside of the room there are several civilians wandering the halls, most likely spectating the debate going on. Lowering his hood he removes his mask and unbuttons the top two buttons on his coat and hides the mask inside. Glancing in the mirror he fixes his medium length blond hair, parting it on the left side. When he is certain he looks at least decent he leaves the room and blends into the crowd, following them to the large balcony that overlooks the inner sanctum of the building where the politicians were debating.

Leaning against the railing but hidden by the shadows of one of the opulent columns stretching to the ceiling, he watched the debate with little interest. This debate was just another smaller version of the debate currently being argued on Coruscant. The Military Creation Act. As counter intuitive as it may seem, he was against the act. He didn't like war and violence and killing, but he did see it as something that needed to be done when people suffer because of neglect from those who were suppose to protect them. Senator Orn Free Taa is one of the gluttonous corrupt senators guilty of this. Standing before the dignified senators in the room, he drowns on about how an army will ensure peace in the galaxy and how it will protect them from the threat of attack. Taa is not the target just for his support of the Military Creation Act but also because of his… questionable relationship with Jabba the Hutt, his involvement in the slave trade, and his obvious disregard of his people's beliefs.

His eyes scanned the crowd and the space he had to try to find a good vantage point to end the debate. Among the dignitaries present were the well-spoken senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa; Horox Ryyder of Gravlex Med; and several others he could care less about. As he tried to formulate a plan quickly, his eyes fell on one senator in particular. Padme Amidala of Naboo. He was frozen to the spot. He hasn't seen her since he was nine- he's watched her debate on the holonews, but this is the first time he's seen her in person since his childhood. A small smile graces his face. She is still beautiful- perhaps more beautiful even. He watches as she listens intently to Taa's speech but he can tell she isn't convinced. She has always been single-minded when it came to her political beliefs and it seems even after all these years that hasn't changed. She still stands strong against violence and still believes in the power of democracy.

The smile on his face drops as he realizes how much he has changed. No longer is he the little slave boy she met on Tatooine. He isn't even a Jedi anymore. He could not stand by the Jedi Order and what they believed was right. He had vastly different views on right and wrong and he did not agree with the council a lot of the time. There were many times where he wanted to act- to take action and protect people in trouble but couldn't because the Jedi were keepers of the peace and had to remain neutral in most situations. So when the peacekeeping became too much for him, he left. He found a new order to follow- one that allowed him to act and saw him as their equal rather than the problem child the Jedi often treated him as. He found his place and it wasn't one that Padme would likely appreciate. No, he wasn't the same little boy she met. He wasn't Ani anymore. His hands are stained in blood. He is a killer. A murderer. An assassin.

Shaking his head he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Taa was just finishing his speech and another senator stood from his seat to debate the other side of the argument. Time was running out. He had to make his move quickly before Taa left the building. Down where the senators were speaking, a lone guard was walking around the parameter of the room. Guards were seldom allowed in the inner sanctum because there had been instances in the past where guards were bribed to threaten or kill a representative because of their views. To prevent that, they were almost never permitted in the room while a debate happened. His eyes widened as he noticed he was placing a bomb near the back of the room. As the guard left, he was left with the feeling that time had run out.

And it had. The bomb went off seconds later and panic swept through the building. Guards ran in search of the bomber and people tried to get out of the now burning building. Down where the senators had been debating, he searched for Padme to make sure she was all right. She wasn't. He saw she had been thrown several feet by the explosion and was now lying unconscious on the ground. The few people down there were too busy to help her. Leaping over the railing he ran to her as fast as he could. He should have used this opportunity to kill his target. He should have been looking for Taa. But he didn't. He wasn't even thinking. Padme was hurt and that was all he could focus on. Placing his hand over her head, he checked on her condition. Besides a couple burns, and a hit to the head, she was all right. Picking her up in his arms, he walked with her to the nearest exit.

The panic made his escape easy. Guards that ran past were so focused on catching the bomber; they just assumed he was helping get someone out. By the time he made it to the street, the streets were being barricaded as police were pulling up to the scene. Using the crowd as his shield, he followed it until he could break off into an alley. Laying her down on the ground, he watches her for several moments. Even after all this time he can't deny that he still loves her. True, when he was a child it was a different kind of love- a more innocent love- but even then he couldn't deny the strong pull he felt towards her. Now as a man grown, and being near her again, that pull is still there.

Padme groans as she stirs slightly. Her eyes slowly blink open and she finds herself staring up into deep blue eyes. As he slowly comes into focus she opens her mouth to speak but he stops her, "Not so fast." He says, "You need to take it easy."

"What do you want?" She demands.

"It's alright." He says, "I'm not your enemy. I imagine whoever did this is against the opposition to the Military Creation Act." He says.

Padme furrows her brow as she takes in the man kneeling before her. She tries to sit up and he wraps an arm around her to gently help her. She looks closely at his face- the deep blue eyes, his strong jaw and the small cleft in his chin. He looks so familiar but she can't place him, "Who are you?" She asks.

He looks behind him as he hears footsteps approaching. Looking back down at her he pauses a moment before pulling his hood over his head and getting to his feet quickly before launching an assentation cable from his wrist and moving up the side of the alley just as Captain Typho reaches her. Padme watches him disappear over the side of the building and is at a loss at what just happened. Shaking her head she turns back to her security captain and assures him she is all right. And when he asks how she got out, she explains that a good samaritan helped her.

As her day went from a quick debate over legislature to one of pandemonium, she finds that the face of that man haunts her. She knows him from somewhere. But she is having trouble placing him. And with doctors trying to treat her for the small injuries she sustained and the press demanding responses, she doesn't have time to think about it until she is on board her ship that night preparing to go home before returning to Coruscant for the final vote.

Lying in her bed, her mind finally concentrates on figuring out where she has seen that man before. She thinks back to the people she knew in the Legislative Youth Program, to the senators and other dignitaries she has met throughout her career. In the end, she still can't place him. Closing her eyes, she decides that maybe it was just a trick of the light. She had almost been blown up; it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Just when sleep was about to embrace her, her eyes shoot open. "Anakin." She says the name once, testing it on her lips. The man who helped her couldn't have been Anakin… and yet, that is the only person she could think of who has all the characteristics the man had. But that was impossible. The last she heard of him, he was training to be a Jedi. And she does not recall the small meeting agreeing to the company of Jedi… so why was he there? Closing her eyes, she decides to sleep on it. Maybe it wasn't him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I must have a lot of time on my hands if I take the time to actually try to make a language just for this story.

If some parts of the lore behind the assassins is a little confusing, don't worry, all will be revealed when the time is right.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 2

"Captain, I hardly think that is necessary," Padme said as she looked over her datapad displaying the current poll for the Military Creation Act. She let out a sigh, there was still a stalemate between for the army and against; and there had been only a handful of delegates whose opinions had swayed in the last few debates. Putting the datapad on her desk, she looked up to meet the gaze of her head of security, Captain Typho. He was adamant that on her return to Coruscant Corde should act as her decoy. Ever since the bombing at the last event, he was concerned that it was a targeted attack on her. And maybe it was, but there were other senators there it could easily have been for.

"Milady, I insist." Typho said with a stern tone, "There is a chance that I am wrong, but if I'm not, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Padme sighed, "Very well, Captain," She said, "Make the arrangements." With a nod of his head he left the room to ensure her security detail is taken care of.

Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes for a moment. The bombing was concerning, and it did make her wonder how far the opposition would go to assure its passage… but there were other things on her mind too. The man who saved her. There was something familiar about him. Nights before, she had thought that perhaps it was Anakin… but it couldn't be. He wouldn't have run like that if it were; he wouldn't have run like he wasn't supposed to be there. And yet that was the only name she could think of. Shaking her head, she looked back at the datapad and started to read through her messages hoping that perhaps her colleges have had better luck swaying votes.

[][][][]

Anakin walked through the doors of the cantina, ignoring the sensual dancers as he passed. He had his hood drawn up to cover his face and his cloak was wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Near the back of the cantina there was a trapdoor in the floor with the same falcon that was engraved on his shoulder guard was carved. Pulling the door open with the force, he jumps down into the room below, pulling the door closed behind him. The corridor he stood in was so dark, if he held his hand directly in front of his face, he would be unable to see it. The darkness was not a problem for him to navigate though. Part of his training included sense deprivation. After he had learned the basics of the Shadow Guard's fighting styles, they had given him a potion that took away his sight for weeks. He had to learn how to live without his sight and then learn how to fight without it as well. It had not been easy and he remembered quite clearly how many scars he had acquired from that part of his training, but in time he learned. And once he had mastered that, they took away his hearing and then they took away both. Now, no matter what situation he found himself in, should one of his senses be compromised, he was still just as lethal.

Making his way down the corridor he followed the path until he reached a set of stairs that took him down to a door. Knocking hard on the door, he waited until the sliding peephole opened. He exchanged looks with the man on the other side. He was waiting for the words.

"Raokir ta y ov aczi," Anakin said. 'Reap what you sow'- the maxim of the Shadow Guards. The one truth they all acknowledge. They know killing is wrong. They know that almost every faith, every government see killing as morally wrong- and it is. But so is corruption. So is greed and ignoring the cries of innocence. Is it truly right to let such wrong continue when only one moral wrong needs to be committed to fix a much larger problem? Killing is wrong. But if it saves thousands at the cost of one soul, it's worth it. 'Reap what you sow'.

The peephole slammed shut before the door opened wide for him. Anakin stepped through the threshold and made his way to a table in the back. The room was large and spacious with a bar straight ahead surrounded by several tables. The large training area to the left was occupied by five other Obsidians going through several complex fighting techniques. Weapons racks lined the three walls of the space. To the right there were eight closed doors that led to bedrooms. Anakin walked past several other guards as he made his way to the back table. Some of them greeted him with a nod of the head and some of the more intoxicated ones patted him on the back. He didn't mind. The Shadow Guards were more like family than the Jedi ever were. They treated each other the same no matter where they came from or at what age they joined. There was no stigma against having a family either. In fact, several of his friends within the order descended from other members.

At the table in the back sat a greying man holding his bracer in his hands as he fiddled with the circuitry. Anakin took the seat across from the man. Lowering his hood he folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the table. "Senator Taa is still alive." He said, not looking up from his work, "You failed to kill him. Why?"

Anakin shifted in his seat, "There was an attack on the hall. I didn't want to order to be blamed for having any involvement."

The man nodded, "Is that all?" The man put the bracer down and looked directly at him, "Perhaps the reason you didn't kill him was because Senator Amidala was there." Anakin blinked and lowered his gaze, "Nothing wrong with liking the girl. She is very pretty. Smart too. But when you have a target, remember the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I believe you had a chance to kill Taa but didn't because you got distracted. Don't let that happen again. The next time that happens, could be your last."

Anakin nodded his head, "Yes, Zokir." He said. 'Mentor'- the man in charge of the Shadow Guard. The man who took Anakin as his student when he left the Jedi. The Zokir was in many ways a better teacher than Obi-Wan ever was. Obi-Wan had not been ready to have a student. He took an apprentice right after he finished his training. He wasn't ready. He didn't know how to teach let alone teach a boy who knew nothing of the Jedi and their ways. Obi-Wan taught by the book. When he explained things, the answer was simply 'because that is how it is'. The Zokir taught differently. Rules were taught by asking what he thought about them- by having him interpret them on his own and slowly guide him towards their true meaning. Anakin didn't even notice the trick until after his training had finished. And looking back, he sees that guiding it makes the student feel like they are coming up with the interpretation on their own- it makes the rules more personal.

The Zokir shook his head, "Nevermind Taa," He said, "Given the circumstances, you did the right thing not to go after him. Makes the attack clearly one in support of the Military Creation Act. Killing Taa would have made it look more like a terrorist strike against Democracy." The Zokir waved a waiter over to bring them drinks. "Someone else with take Taa's contract." He said taking a long swallow of his drink, "I have another task for you. One I think you are perfect for."

Anakin played with the rim of his drink, "Whose my target?"

The Zokir shook his head, "You're not going to kill anyone- not unless you have to anyway." He smiled, "The next attack is likely going to be against the leader of the opposition to the bill. I need you to keep her alive."

Anakin's eyes widen, "You want me to protect Senator Amidala?"

He nodded, "Yes. It's easier for you, I think because if she does happen to see you, at least she's already seen your face. Helps that she knew you as a child too. Means you can stay close to her without drawing suspicion."

"Isn't it already suspicious that I happen to show up when I do? I haven't seen her in ten years."

He shrugged, "Perhaps. But that's why you keep your distance like we always do. Get close only when there is no other choice. Remember your training."

"Hide in shadows." He said. It was one of the first things he learned how to do. Hiding in the places where people would never look and staying just out of sight. It isn't easy to do- even harder in a crowded space. But when done properly, no one will ever see it coming.

The Zokir nodded, "Prepare for anything. I don't know what is going on yet. But keep in touch with our contacts. They'll hear something soon enough."

Anakin downed his drink in one gulp before standing. Bowing his head to his mentor, he turned and walked towards the training area. Three of the Guards training were Obsidians like him and the other two were novices. Anakin watched the novices exchange a few blows with the heavy practice blades. The larger of the two clearly had an advantage and easily overpowered the smaller one and disarmed her, the blade flying into the air and landing just in front of Anakin. Picking up the blade he walks over to loser of the match and hands it back to her by the hilt. "Most of your opponents are probably going to be bigger than you," He said, "You're not going to win a fight with strength. You're just not built for it. Let your power come from ground." She nodded and took the blade wordlessly and ran through the drill again. This time she managed to stay on her feet longer and got one good blow in to her opponent's side.

Anakin ducked to the side as one of the Obsidians tried to strike him from behind. The Obsidian recovered and quickly cut up to strike him but Anakin leaned back to avoid the strike before leaning forward enough to grab his opponent's wrist. Ducking under his arm and stepping behind the Obsidian, he twisted his arm enough to make him drop the blade. Releasing the arm, Anakin kicked the man with the sole of his boot, sending him forward into the dirt. "You and your Jedi tricks," The man mumbled as he stood up, dusting off his jacket, which looked similar to his.

"No need for tricks when I can hear you breathing a parsec away." Anakin smirked at the man. His name was Leojay Pencov and he was one of Anakin's closest friends. While not the most skilled at combat, he was an excellent sneak. Before joining the order, he had been a pickpocket living in the lower levels of Coruscant.

Leojay rolled his eyes, "Please, you just wish you were as good as me." He picked up his dropped blade and went to the wall and grabbed another. Twirling the blades in his hands he tossed one to Anakin before moving in quickly with a series of jabs. Anakin parried them with light taps with his own blade. "So, how'd your assignment go?" Leojay asked as he power spun into strong attack from the side.

Anakin adjusted his grip just before the attack hit and blocked it by spinning himself, "Not good," He answered. "Still alive. You?"

Leojay shrugged as he jumped over Anakin's low sweeping cut to his legs, "Easy," He said, "My target was a drunk so just a little poison in the right place and I'm done." He sends a jab with his blade straight at his head, which is dodged easily before he spins and throws his elbow into Anakin's jaw.

Leojay smirked as Anakin rubbed his sore jaw, "Lucky hit." He said.

"What are you going to do about your target?"

Anakin sighed as he threw the tip of his blade in the ground, "Nothing. I got reassigned."

Leojay furrowed his brow, "That can't be good."

"You ever been assigned to keep someone alive?" Anakin asked. He knows it's not unheard of for the Shadow Guard to want to keep certain people of interest alive. But it doesn't happen very often. The last one Anakin had heard of had been some duchess on Madalore. But that had been years before he was even born.

"Never." Leojay said as he tried to balance the tip of the blade on his finger, "Is that what you have to do now?"

Anakin nodded, "Yeah, not sure how I'm suppose to protect someone when I don't know a thing about who's after her."

"And if whoever is trying to kill them knows about us, it makes it harder to catch them." Leojay flipped the blade in the air but Anakin caught it before him.

"I need to be prepared for anything," He said, "And I am- for the most part. Weapons, poison, hiding… I can do all that pretty well." Anakin sighed, "But if she catches me…"

Leojay sits on the ground and watches him pace, "You can't tell her about us." He said, "You know that just makes our job more complicated."

Anakin nodded, "I know. But what kind of cover would I use? And if she sees me kill someone… it's not like killing a target and witnesses."

Leojay shrugs, "Hope it doesn't come to that?" He suggests.

Anakin shakes his head, "That seems to be the only option right now," He said. Taking the blade by the hilt he throws it hard at the wall. The blade hits with enough force that the blade is still shaking as it hangs out of the wall. "I need some rest. Got to get to Coruscant before she does. And I need to scout out the areas she's most likely to be targeted at."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'm in the home stretch of another story so I'm working on trying to get that done soon. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out much sooner though, so lets just hope that happens. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm horrible.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 3

Anakin stood on a ledge of a building near the landing platform where Senator Amidala was to arrive at. He has only been on Coruscant for three days and in that time he has scouted out the Senator's apartment and managed to hack into the security system so he had a better view inside. From his experience, an attack there was more likely than an attack at the Senate building. Nevertheless, he had also inspected that as well. Wrapping his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he waited patiently for the arrival of the chrome ship. He wasn't worried about the landing platform. Prior to arriving, he had discovered Typho's plan to keep the senator safe. A… persuaded Nubian guard had been more than helpful in getting that information.

The sound of the approaching ships directed his attention to the sky above as the chrome ship spun into the proper landing position before lowering its legs and landing with a hiss while it's escorts took the smaller platforms to the side. Anakin lowered his mask and watched the readings carefully. Padme was outlined in gold and he knew she was going to be all right. Turning his attention to the area around the platform, he scanned for long-range ballistic weapons. There was only one and it had already been fired. Turning his attention back to the platform, he watched as the ship was hit and the flames ripped through it with enough force to throw people several feet away.

Padme's signal was still strong so he knew she was still alive. Directing his attention back in the direction the shot came from, he saw a lone ship take off and fly away. Focusing his gaze on it, he forces his mask to store the ship and it's pilot in its memory. Now he knew who to look for.

He watched as Typho escorted Padme away from the wreckage. Jumping into his own ship, he trailed them; following from a distance they would not see him from. They made several extra turns to throw off any followers but he still managed to figure out where they were going. The Senate Building. Something told him it was at Padme's insistence she go there. He smirked. She really hasn't changed. Landing his ship on the loading dock level, he quickly exits and blends in with a group of pilots delivering goods to the building. One of the reasons he scouts out areas before completing a mission is to preprogram his mask to the environment. There are several key figures and points he likes to be able to highlight including hiding places and possible threats. In the Senate Building, the main thing he has to look out for is the Senate Guard wandering around.

Having observed their tactics over a short time span, it is obvious they are serious guards- duty bound and honorable. On the other hand, because they are held with such… esteem, they also have a tendency to be a bit cocky- perfect if he wants a distraction. As a group of guards comes close to where he is standing, he uses the force to shove one of the pilots directly into the group. The guards were quick to respond- questioning the man who was helpless to come up with a decent explanation- a perfect result for Anakin. Using the moment, he makes his way inside the building following the long hallways and keeping to the shadows until he reaches the senate chambers.

From where he stands he can see her entering her pod several levels above him; Typho and Jar Jar accompanying her. The Senator from Malastare is commenting on the lack of negotiations being made with the Separatists, to which the Chancellor reminds them of the effort they are making to do so. Anakin remembers meeting Chancellor Palpatine when he first arrived on Coruscant. He had been a nice man and served as a good friend to him when he resided there permanently after joining the Jedi Order. Having been away for so long though, his view on the man has changed. While it is obvious he is a skilled politician, he has wondered why the Chancellor befriended him in the first place. Anakin had been ten at the time they met and there really wasn't anything special about him. So what did he hope to gain from him? What was his end game? The Shadow Guard even questions some of Palpatine's actions. With shady economic transactions and fake communications surrounding the man, they have wondered for years what he is up to. And as much as they want to do something about it, they can't. They lack the proof they need to justify any sort of action on their part.

After assuring Malastare of the negotiation efforts, Anakin sees Padme's pod move to take the floor. "My noble colleagues." She starts, "Less than an hour ago an assassination attempt was made against my life." The statement triggered a series of shouting from the rest of the Senate. Anakin smirked under his mask. She was strong. Where most would flee into hiding right after such an attack, she ran to finish her job despite the danger she was in. "I was the target. But more importantly, the security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to building this army. And someone will stop at nothing to assure its passage." The shouts of the senators rose as she continued to speak, "Wake up, senators, you must wake up! If you offer the Sepratists violence, they can only offer violence in return. Many will lose their lives; all will lose their freedom. I pray you do not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down the security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war. Does anyone want that? I cannot believe they do." The shouting in the chamber rose higher as she finished speaking, prompting the Chancellor to end the meeting immediately.

Anakin could tell from where he stood that despite having the strength to speak, Padme was still shaken by the attack. As the Senate started to disperse, he followed her as close as he dared to as she went to the Senate Office Building to meet with the Chancellor. With the entire building being occupied by finely dressed politicians, it made staying inconspicuous difficult unless he took off his mask and hood and turned his cloak inside out to reveal the red underside he used for moments like this. This tactic required him to tail her at a greater distance to lessen the chance she will realize she was being followed. When she had her meeting with the Chancellor he got as far as the turbolift before he couldn't go any farther. The Chancellor's office had the highest concentration of security measures and the space was too small for him to trail her properly. So he waited on the lower level for her to return before tailing her to her apartment for the evening.

He took up a vantage point on a nearby building facing her bedroom window. There were several lanes of traffic that separated him from her, but that made it easier to stay out of sight. As the sun started to set, he watched as a Jedi rode the turbolift to her floor. Apparently he was assigned to protect her as well. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. Obi-Wan Kenobi- his old master. He could not lie and say it wasn't good to see the man again. Until he had joined the Shadow Guard, he had been the closest thing he had to a father. And he did appreciate all the man had done for him. He just didn't agree with the philosophy.

[][][][]

The Coruscant skyline is beautiful- not as beautiful as Naboo- but it is still quite captivating with the buildings shimmering in the fading daylight. Padme stood on her balcony overlooking the city with her handmaiden. There were so many things racing through her mind- the vote, the assassin, her family… she still hasn't had the chance to call and tell them she is all right. She should but she really isn't in the right frame of mind at the moment. She knows there is an assassin out to kill her and with the attack so recent, she is still shaken from it. When Jar Jar returned to the room he loudly informed her of Master Kenobi's arrival. She smiled as he bowed low to her and held out his hand, "It's a great pleasure to see you again, Milady." He said.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." She said as she led them to the sitting area.

"My presence here will be invisible, I assure you." He said.

Captain Typho took the moment to introduce himself, standing tall with his hat tucked under his arm, "The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit." He said.

Padme wanted to shake her head at Typho's comment. She knew she was in danger but if that is the price for fighting to preserve freedom in the Republic, so be it. She would rather it be her head than the heads of those she serves. "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan leaned forward and rested his forearm on his knee, "I'm here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." He said.

"I understand that," She said, "But as I told the Chancellor, unless you are here to find the assassin, I don't think it will make much of a difference. Now if you'll excuse me," She said, rising to her feet with her handmaiden, "I wish to retire," She said, turning and making her way to her bedroom. As she left she heard Typho begin to brief Obi-Wan on the security measures already in place but she paid no mind to it.

In the privacy of her room, her handmaiden, Dorme went into her closet to retrieve her nightgown as she began the process of undoing the metal headpiece that held her hair in an intricate cone like shape. With the headpiece gone, she let her long brown hair flow down her back, shaking her head to loosen some of the curls before moving about the room as she removed the dark blue overcoat of the dress. Glancing around the room, her brow furrowed at remembering the cameras that had been installed. Her private room wasn't as private as it used to be. Taking the overcoat, she walked over to where the camera was installed before throwing it over.

"Milady?" Dorme asked as she came over to help her out of the rest of her outfit.

"I don't like the cameras." She said, "I don't need my security team watching my every move as if I'm in a zoo."

"Milady, the cameras are to protect you." Dorme said as she undid the back of the dress.

"I have R2." She argued, "He's programed to alert them to any danger. I'll be fine."

The handmaiden nodded her head as she gathered the dress, leaving Padme in a thin underdress before laving her to put on the nightgown. Padme moved to sit at her vanity, taking a brush and running it through her hair. She found it curious that Anakin was not with Obi-Wan on this assignment. The last she heard, he was still Obi-Wan's padawan so shouldn't he have been there as well? Perhaps he had already been knighted. That would explain it if it really was Anakin at the attack. But there were still inconsistencies that did not make sense about the whole ordeal. Padme shakes her head. She's tired and she will have more time tomorrow to get answers from Obi-Wan. Climbing into bed, she turns out the lights before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

[][][][]

Anakin sat on the ledge and gave a big yawn as he watched the senator talk with the Jedi. He was tired. But he had no idea how he was supposed to sleep when the assassin could make a move at any moment. Its not the first time he's gone without sleep, but he's exhausted. This is the most work he has done in a long time. Tailing and hiding takes a lot of energy since he has to be completely aware of his surroundings. And where he would normally tail for a couple hours or so, he now has to do it round the clock for an indefinite period of time.

He watches as Padme moves into the bedroom. He can't help but watch her as she moves around the room. She is beautiful- she always has been. He smiles as he watches her hair cascade down her back and decides he likes it down. It reaches down to the middle of her back and the way the curls fall is just breathtaking. As her handmaiden returns to help her undress, he turns away to give her some privacy. He isn't a pervert and he respects her too much to watch when he knows she doesn't want him to. He waits a few minutes before turning back and he wishes he hadn't, but he doesn't really regret it either. He catches her standing in nothing but a pair of panties as she pulls the nightgown over her head. While he didn't have a long look at her, the sight of her body from the side sticks in his mind. Her body is so captivating he swears his heart stopped for a moment. Her breasts aren't the largest he's seen but they are the most perfect he's ever seen. He wasn't close enough to see every detail of her, and while he wishes he had been, he knows he won't ever be.

While the Shadow Guard has no qualms against sex and relationships, most didn't pursue relationships until they were much older, unless their chosen partner was also in the order. Marrying outside the order wasn't unheard of, but it was dangerous. All it takes is one mistake to lead to a target finding a weakness and exploiting it. The other danger to it is what happens when the lover finds out what they do. Anakin glances down at his hands. How could someone as perfect as Padme love someone with so much blood on his hands? She couldn't. Where she advocated peace and freedom through negotiation, he acknowledged that some people could not be reasoned with and required a firm hand to correct that.

Directing his attention back to the window, he rested his head in his hand as he watched her sleep. He had a long night ahead of him. Yawning again, he closed his eyes a moment to clear them before forcing himself to focus. As the night progressed, he felt his eyes grow heavier. He shook his head to wake up but little by little he felt his sight blur, tired from the strain of staying awake, before they slowly slid shut and his breathing leveled out.

[][][][]

His eyes shoot open hours later, sensing the danger in Padme's room. Jumping out from the ledge, he lands on top of a speeder before jumping to another, using the lanes of traffic as a bridge to her apartment. The last lane of traffic is roughly fifty yards away from the window. His scanners identify two kouhun crawling on her bed. He's not fast enough. One of the kouhun is by her neck. By the time Obi-Wan bursts through the door, it strikes, biting her in the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

I honestly should have posted this weeks ago! I completely forgot how far along this story was officially up to on this site! My bad! Good news is I'm already halfway done with chapter 5 though, so that should be good, right? I hope I can get more updates for this story out at a better pace. If I am being honest, balancing my own group of assassins that also some how fits in this world and is something the character would want to do, is not easy. But, I will figure it out.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 4

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan pulls the kouhun towards him with the force and cut through them with his lightsaber. With the insects out of the way, its one less thing he has to worry about. Leaping onto the last speeder, he force jumps far enough to reach the window. Bringing his arms up to brace against the impact, he lets his body fly though the window, rolling to distribute the energy of the jump. He senses Typho's blaster pointed at him and with a smooth motion, he ignites his bracer blade and cuts through the barrel before turning to meet Obi-Wan's blade. Pushing his hand out, he force pushes the Jedi away before waving his hand in an arch to push the other guards away. Using their momentary lapse to his advantage, he deactivates his blade and quickly moved over to where the senator lies in the bed.

One of her hands is wrapped around her neck where she was bit. The other clutched at the front of her nightgown over her heart. Her eyes were dilated and her breath was shallow as she struggled through the pain to stay alive. As he approached, he watched as she stared up at him, terrified. He can't really blame her. While her security is still alive, he could have easily killed them- maybe not Kenobi, but still.

Reaching into one of the pockets on his bandolier, he pulls out a hypodermic needle with a red fluid inside. Leaning over her, he pressed the tip to her neck and injected it into her carotid artery. Igniting his bracer blade he turns just in time to block Kenobi's strike once more. Ducking under his counter attack he points the tip mere centimeters from Kenobi's throat. "I'm not the assassin." Anakin said.

"You're not exactly convincing." Obi-Wan said, backing away to try and put distance between them, but Anakin followed him step for step.

"I just saved her." He said, "The venom of a kouhun is easily countered by a concentrated mixture of srylohs venom."

"Never heard of it," Obi-Wan said, sweeping his lightsaber up to break the line to his neck. Before lunging to strike.

Anakin had expected such a move and the moment his line was broken he arched his blade down to catch the attack, drawing the lightsaber at his belt and igniting it next to Kenobi's neck while his bracer caught the riposte. "I wouldn't expect you to." He said, "Its not found on any planet in your Jedi Archives." Behind him he can hear Typho's hushed words to Padme as she starts to recover from the ordeal. She's alive. That's all that matters. Directing his attention back to the Jedi, he sends a hard kick at his knee, breaking his stance just enough to escape. Running for the broken window, he hurdles out in a dive straight down.

[][][][]

Padme let out a series of coughs as she started to feel the pressure on her chest release. Typho was at her side with his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her as the medical droid entered the room to check on her. She barely even noticed anything though. She had been so sure she was going to die. The moment she saw that thing on her, the moment it bit her, she thought this was the end. To her surprise, despite popular belief that in the moment of death, your life flashes before your eyes, she hadn't seen that. Instead she saw all the things she hadn't done. The adolescence she missed out on because she was a queen, the friends she lost touch with because her work got in the way of having a normal social life, the family she had wanted but never had the time to focus on; she loves her job. She loves what she does and she knew what she was sacrificing to do it; but only now does that weight feel heavy on her shoulders.

She heard the hushed words Obi-Wan and Typho were sharing. Talk about the man in the mask who had jumped through her window and took down her security and stood toe to toe with a Jedi with ease. The man who had injected something into her neck that had some how saved her.

"Whoever that is, I don't trust him." Obi-Wan said; his arms crossed over his chest, "He was obviously watching and knew what was happening. What if he's the assassin and he's just trying to trick us?"

Typho nodded, "Then perhaps its time we took more drastic security precautions." He suggested.

"I shall bring this before the council and seek their advice on the matter." The Jedi said, "For now, I doubt he will try anything else tonight."

Padme was too shocked to speak. She was at a loss of words as the droid proclaimed her healthy and the only medical issue was the elevated blood pressure associated with the adrenaline rush of almost dying. She didn't want drastic security. The vote was too close. And yet by the looks of it, there wasn't an alternative. She will protest with the Chancellor when she has the chance, but given the circumstances, what are the chances he will agree?

Typho ordered his men to clean up the shattered glass as quickly as possible to give Padme the chance to sleep. He promised he would stand right outside the door and that all will be better soon. Dorme offered to stay in the room with her and Padme scooted to one side as her friend took up the other side. She was tired but she couldn't sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dorme asked, well aware she was still awake.

Padme sighed and rolled onto her back, "I almost died." She said, "I almost died, but someone saved me."

"We don't know that for sure," Dorme said, "Master Kenobi thinks whoever that is has his own plans for doing this."

"Maybe," She said, "But am I crazy for thinking otherwise?" She asks.

Dorme gives a shrug, "You've been through a lot for one day," She said, "try to get some sleep."

Nodding her head, Padme turns back to her now broken window that is covered to keep the wind out. She had hoped that she would get at least some answers tonight but instead she was left with more questions. And most of them focus on the masked man. Who is he? What does he want? She isn't going to get these answers any time soon. Closing her eyes, she prepares herself for the argument to come pertaining to her protection.

[][][][]

The wind hit him hard as he fell, rippling through his clothes as he dodged speeders and walkways before turning onto his back and firing an ascension cable to lock onto the side of a building. The cable stopped him from falling further down while also sending him swinging back and forth in the air wildly as he slowly loses momentum. As his feet flew close to a walkway, he disconnected from the cable so he could land and quickly started walking away.

The attack was a close call- too close. Shaking his head, he couldn't risk such a mistake again. He realizes he can't simply just sit back and wait. He needs answers. Anakin makes his way far down the walkway before throwing himself over the edge into oncoming traffic. Landing in the passenger seat of a speeder, he pulls out the blaster from his holster and points it at the driver's head.

"Pull over and get out." He orders. The driver holds her hands up and does as she is told. Forcing her out quickly, he drives away, knowing he doesn't have long before the police are on his trail. He flies for about ten minutes in the direction of the bar he knows he has a potential contact to help him before parking it several blocks away and making his way to the bar.

The bass of the music echoes off the walls as he walks inside. Pulling his mask off he lowers his hood and scans the room. Walking over to the bar counter he orders a drink and waits. He knows tomorrow the plan changes. The senator will most likely have better security, which will make it more difficult for him to get in to protect her if he needs to. But hopefully that also makes the assassin's job harder too. A twi'lek woman soon occupies the empty seat next to him. Their eyes meet for a moment, "What is it you seek?" She asks, her eyes raking over his form while her fingers play with the string of her cloak.

She was a prostitute. The way she spoke, the way she looked at him gave it away clearly. But the way she played with the strings of her cloak not only gave him a nice view of her cleavage but also the small fan tattooed on her flesh. She was one of the Shadow Guard contacts. "A friend." He said, reaching into his coat before putting his closed fist in her hand, opening it just enough so she can feel what is in his hand. Her delicate fingers trace over the simple pattern engraved in the coin; an eye in a circle.

Her eyes meet his and she nods, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet and wrapping her arm around his as if he'd just bought her time. "Right this way, love." She said with a giggle as she led him to her quarters in the back. They kept up the charade until the door to her room closed behind her and she quickly detached herself from him, moving to the other end of the room, pouring them both a glass of emerald wine.

Passing him a glass, they both raised it in a small casual toast, "Raokir ta y ov aczi," They said before drinking.

She downed the whole glass in one big gulp before putting the glass down on her dresser, "So," She started, "What brings you here?"

Anakin puts down his half full glass next to hers, "Information." He said, "I'm tracking the assassin after Senator Amidala have you heard anything?"

"I hear everything." She said, "But this plot… I hear things. Contradicting things. Things that I can't verify."

Anakin nods, "What do you know for certain?"

"A name." She said, "Zam. Zam Wesell. She's behind the attempts. But she works for the real bounty hunter."

"And that is?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know." She said, "But if you corner Zam I know this guy will kill her before she can say a word."

He nods his head and pulls out a handful of credits and places them on her dresser, "Thanks." He said, pulling up his hood and leaving. This isn't good. The way things are unfolding – or not unfolding- he worries that he will not be able to keep her alive. Clearly her enemies are well prepared. The Shadow Guard utilizes contacts most consider lowlifes just for this purpose. No one would believe the word of a whore, thief, or a street urchin over someone with prestige, which makes them the perfect contacts. But if they can't even find information, he knows this is bad. He knows there is something bigger at play.

[][][][]

Padme left the chancellor's office at a brisk pace. Typho walked closely behind, trying to assure her that she would be safer on Naboo. But it wasn't safety that worried her. The vote was coming up and she was going to miss it. She now needed to leave her job in Jar Jar's hands and as much as she trusts him, she worries how her departure will affect the views of the other senators. Will they back out their support because the threat is so great she is running? The threat an army poses to the security of the Republic is far greater than the threat to her life. She doesn't want to die. She wants the chance to have all the things she doesn't have. But she can't leave this unfinished. She can't allow children to grow up in a world that has the threat of a war hanging over their heads.

By the time she returns to her apartment, Dorme has already started packing her. And Jar Jar smiled and waved to her. Returning his smile, she pulled him to the side to leave him with instructions for while she's gone. Jar Jar over dramatically accepted the responsibility and she resisted laughing at how he spoke like he just accepted the chancellor's seat. "Jar Jar," She interrupts, "I don't mean to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, milady," He says before turning to leave.

Turning sharply on her heels she enters her bedroom where Obi-Wan is waiting, "I do not like this idea of hiding," She said.

"I understand, milady," He said, "But until we find out who this assassin is and catch him, I'm afraid we have little choice."

Padme picks up a small pile of her folded clothes and starts to help pack for the trip back to Naboo, "I haven't spent a year fighting this act to not be here when its fate is decided."

"It's not ideal, but you've done your part in voicing your opinion and I'm sure those you have brought to your side will be able to finish what you started."

She shook her head, "It doesn't always work like that." She said, "Some of them will get scared. And that makes all my effort for nothing."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest, "Perhaps," He admitted, "But maybe your allies are stronger than you think." He said, giving her a reassuring smile, "In order to avoid detection, we have decided to travel as refugees," He said, pacing the width of the room as he explained the plan.

Padme listened carefully to Obi-Wan's well thought out plan for getting her back to Naboo. As far as avoiding assassins went, it wasn't exactly what she expected. She thought it meant more security and relocation to a place so remote no one would find her. Instead, her relocation was almost entirely in her hands, pending approval from the queen.

As she finished packing, Obi-Wan excused himself so she could get ready to leave. As upset as she was about being forced to leave, she was looking forward to going home. With everything that is going on, she is glad she will have the chance to see her family and spend time in the Lake Country, which she hasn't been back to in a long time. Padme changed into the clothes she was to travel in. The mustard colored dress was much simpler than the outfits she wore in the senate with its simple floral pattern and plain colors. But it would serve its purpose. Adjusting the headpiece, she lets out a breath and a silent prayer that things will be resolved quickly.

[][][][]

Padme smiled at R2 as he brought over a bowl of soup for her. Obi-Wan sat across from her and it was a little weird seeing him not dressed in his Jedi robes. He didn't blend into the crowd of refugees with the way he carried himself with a grace and elegance that would easily give away to charade if one looked hard enough. Though, she had to admit she didn't blend in well either. Despite wearing a much simpler dress, it was still far better than the dirty worn clothes many others had on.

They ate in relative silence but Padme didn't enjoy that. It left her to her thoughts. And right now there was just too much on it right now. "You seem rather calm given the situation." She started, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"It's not the first time I've been on a protection mission." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded, "I once had to keep someone protected for months. And that was back when I was a padawan."

Padme's eyes widen a moment. She had forgotten to ask him about Anakin before. "Don't you have a padawan?" She asked, "I have to admit I was a little surprised not to see him with you."

Obi-Wan's gaze dropped down to his food, "He's not my apprentice any more." He said, "He… Left. I haven't seen him in a few years."

Padme looked up at the news. "Why?"

He gave a shrug, "Disagreed with the code and our methods." He said.

"Where did he go?"

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and shook his head, "I have no idea. He might have gone back to Tatooine, or he could have gone somewhere else."

That was not the answer she was looking for. Now she isn't sure about what happened in the fire. "I could have sworn…" She whispers under her breath before shaking her head. She could have sworn it had been him that night. And maybe it was; it explained why she didn't know he was there. But why did he run off? She could tell Obi-Wan was uncomfortable talking about it from the way his shoulders tensed and how he didn't look up when he spoke about it. He was ashamed of it. Turning back to her meal, she shifted her attention to that for now.

[][][][]

The trip to Naboo had been far from comfortable for him. Crammed between two beings so large his shoulders ached from the near constant pressure of their bodies pressed against him. He could have moved. He could have found a better place to sit for the long trip. But the seat he had gave him the best view of the senator and her companion while still being far enough away they wouldn't see him. He worried the Jedi would sense him. Worried that they would think he was the assassin. But there was little choice in the matter. After the night attack, he had taken every precaution to prevent such a close call again. Anti venom, long-range sight, improved sensors in his mask… whatever he could think of. He knows the next attack is going to be very close. He knows that chances are time is running out for the assassin to finish the job so her next attempt will probably be made at a much closer distance to assure its success.

Once the ship landed, Anakin made his way directly to the palace. He had to get there before she did so he could find a way into the meeting with the queen. After knocking out a guard and hiding the body, he found a place to hide behind one of the opulent pillars just before the throne room. The space he hid in was very tight laving very little room for him move. The spot was in a risky position. Just on the other side of the wall were two armed guards and in front of the pillar on the opposite side of the door, R2 stood vigil as he waited for his mistress. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan's unease. He obviously could sense something was wrong as he reached out with the force to try to find him.

The political babble during the meeting meant nothing to Anakin. Talk of Gunray and the Separatists and the threat of war… it was boring. But as the meeting ended and the queen directed the conversation to where Padme was going to hide, his attention peaked.

"I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country," She said, "There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"And you agree with that, Master Jedi?" Governor Bibble asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I have not had the privilege of being on Naboo very often." He said, "I trust her insight in this matter."

Anakin didn't stay much longer. Squeezing out from behind the pillar, he glanced around before he started to leave, careful not to attract the attention of the astromech droid. He had at most a couple hours before they got to the Lake Country. A couple hours for him to scout out the one place he is certain she will stay- Varykino. Honestly, despite how smart she is, the place seemed a bit too obvious to him. Anyone with the right resources could find out about her family and know about the retreat- it has been in the Naberrie's name for generations and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that she might go there to hide. He only had a couple hours to make sure the place was safe. And if he had to guess, it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This chapter is a little shorter than I had wanted it to be, but the next chapter is going to be good, I promise! Already halfway done with it.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 5

Anakin had not expected them to make any stops along the way. He had not thought of any place she would go besides the lake house. And as he sat waiting on the roof of Varykino watching the sun set that night, he realized he should have just kept tailing her. Wherever she was now, her life was in Obi-Wan's hands. Its not that he didn't trust the man, but he didn't trust him; the years he served as the man's apprentice he had to pull him out of so much trouble from a nest of gundarks to the spores on Cato Neimoidia; he didn't trust Kenobi to keep her as safe as he could. That's not to say he wasn't a good Jedi- he is. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu but that doesn't mean he can do what Anakin does.

Regardless of whether or not he trusts Obi-Wan, he doesn't have a choice right now. One good benefit of them not being here right now is that he can take longer to explore the place. Other than the handful of staff taking care of the place, its empty. Security will most likely increase once she arrives, but until then he has the freedom to scout out possible points of entry and find a means to smuggle food from the kitchens so he can remain hidden. He had considered using the time to try to create a believable disguise as a staff member, but thought better of it. Knowing his luck he would be found out and he was not looking forward to taking to fall for an assassination he had no part in. Besides, his skills in deception were far from where they should be. During his training, he had always failed to remain undetected like that for long. Something about the way he carried himself gave him away every time. It didn't help that he was a terrible actor. He could lie, sure. But acting was something he seemed to be incapable of.

Staring out at the lake as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, he smiled. Naboo had always been the most beautiful planet he has ever seen. It was the second planet he had seen after leaving Tatooine and it is the only planet he wanted to come back to after leaving the Jedi. When he left he had thought that maybe he could come here and find Padme and she could probably help get him started somewhere. But he hadn't. He had seen how her career had advanced. How she had become someone of great importance- celebrated and loved by her people. And he… he was nothing. He was back to where he started with no home and no future. He didn't want to return to her like that. And then he fell into the hands of the Shadow Guards. And the next time he saw her was at his attempt to kill Senator Taa and he certainly didn't want her to see what he has become- not willingly anyway.

Leaning back against the spire on the highest dome of the building, he takes in the sunset and watches as the bright red sun disappears behind the mountains. It is beautiful. He should have come here long ago if only to see this every night. To smell the fresh air that had a unique calming effect on him. To listen to the birds as they sing their songs. This is what home should look like- not a small slave hut, or a room where belongings are forbidden, or a deep hole in the ground – _this_ , beautiful, peaceful, calming, and, tranquil. Closing his eyes, he imagines what it would be like to call a place like this home and allows himself to sleep.

[][][][]

Obi-Wan sat in the gondola next to her. His face was passive as they slowly made their way to her family retreat. Following the meeting with the queen, she had insisted they visit her family while she was in the city. It felt like ages since she had seen them and after such a close attempt on her life it felt good to be under their roof and in their arms. It made Padme feel safe- far safer than she did anywhere else no matter who was protecting her. Obi-Wan had been good about the visit but he had remained quiet throughout most of it unless directly addressed. She wished he had spoken more. It would have done wonders to ease the fears of her family if he had acted more as a friend than her protector. But he had not, so it had been left to her to assure her family she was well, which he had shut down by recounting how close she had come to death.

Now as they were just coming up to the dock, she smiled as memories of her childhood emerged. Memories of school breaks and swimming and lying in the sun on the sand; they were such pleasant memories she tried to remember the last time she had been so carefree but no such memories were recent. Pulling herself out of the gondola, she led Obi-Wan into the house. "I do apologize for what I said, milady." he said as he walked along side her while her things were brought inside, "But everything I told your family is true, though I admit I could have said it with more tact."

"Yes, you could have." She agreed, "But what's done is done. And while they may worry, this isn't the first time I've been in danger and I am certain it won't be the last."

Obi-Wan nodded as they came to stand overlooking the lake. "I must say, I was rather surprised when you suggested this place." He said, "I had no idea you had such a secluded place here."

Padme smiled as she leaned on the stone bannister, "It's not mine. It's my family's. We used to come here when I was younger, though I regret to say my political career often prevented me from taking such vacations. But when I did, it was always nice to just be around the people who mattered most to me."

He nodded his head and focused on the water that reflected the shimmering light of the sun. Silence fell between them and the only sounds that could he heard was the soft breeze that rippled at their clothes and soft crash of water against the foundation of the home and the distant songs of birds rang softly in the air. "I've often wondered if Anakin ever came back here." He said suddenly, his eyes downcast as he remembered his old padawan. "He often spoke of Naboo, and you; he always spoke highly of you despite how I warned him about politicians." He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did he leave?" She asked, "You said he didn't agree, but what made him leave?"

Obi-Wan did not meet her gaze, "We were on a mission on a remote planet. Sent to help crashed traders. We found ourselves in the middle of a civil war, but we could not intervene. We were sent to help the traders and the conflict was a religious one. Helping one side would justify their gods over the others but Anakin didn't seem to agree with that. He tried to help, but I stopped him. And on the way back to the temple, he told me he would leave." He let out a light laugh, "It wasn't the first time he made such a declaration. He had said he would leave many times, I guess I just didn't believe he would that time." He shook his head again and cleared his throat, "I had best go and make sure the house is secure." He said, bowing lowly, he turned and left her to her thoughts on the balcony.

She remembered the conclusion of the Battle of Naboo. It had taken several days before the ceremony where she would officially offer the hand of friendship to the Gungans and she had spent some of her free time with the slave boy who had saved them. He had never seen a city as large as Theed before, nor had he ever seen a waterfall. The sight had amazed him and he had boldly declared Naboo the most beautiful place in the galaxy. Knowing that, and now having confirmation that that opinion had remained with him, she had to wonder if Anakin was on Naboo now. Had she unknowingly passed him in the streets over the years? Had he tried to contact her? Breathing in deep, Padme cleared her head of such thoughts. She had no way of knowing where he was. She didn't even know why she was so curious. If it had been him, she had barely even gotten a glimpse of his face before he left. Perhaps it was just easier to think about some made up story than to think about the threat to her life.

Padme stood on the balcony for several more minutes before turning and heading inside as it neared lunchtime. Obi-Wan was already seated at the dinning table and rose as she entered the room, sitting down only after she had. His formality was not necessary, and she had told him many times that friends don't need to be so formal, but still he did it, most likely because that was just the type of man he was- elegant and proper.

[][][][]

Anakin remained on the roof of the lake house as much as he could. It was the easiest way to remain undetected since even with most of the house empty, finding a room that would remain empty was hard to come by. Staff was still going into unoccupied rooms to make sure everything is organized just to keep busy. He had watched them on the balcony from his perch on the roof. He could not hear everything they said, picking up only bits and pieces of what was being said, but he knew they were talking about him. It seemed even after all these years his former master still did not see what he had seen that day. Obi-Wan's story left out key details about how the war was affecting innocent people. How the people were being killed in the streets and how children were taken in the dark of night.

Anakin had been born into slavery so he doesn't have any memory of being captured. But his mother did. She had been a child when she was enslaved and when he was old enough to know what a slave was, she had told him what they did to her. How her first masters ripped her from her mother's arms, how she watched as her mother was beat and raped and how when she was old enough, she too was raped. It had been a difficult story for her to tell and he remembered her crying as she told him. But she told him that she thanked the gods everyday he had been born a boy, if only to spare him one cruelty. And so once he had learned that the people of that remote planet were committing such atrocities, it was not something he could just sit idly by and let it continue. Or at least he wouldn't have if Obi-Wan hadn't stopped him.

He focuses his attention back on Padme after Obi-Wan leaves. And he can't help but notice how… perfect she looks. The dress she is wearing is pale yellow color that slowly turns pink near the edges. It is backless and from where he sits on the roof, he can't help but imagine what it would be like to touch her. To feel the smooth skin so openly displayed right now. He turns his head away from her. He shouldn't get distracted like that. Focusing on her like that makes it difficult for him to sense danger. And right now he is certain the assassin is working on another plan to kill her. He has to be ready for that. Besides, what are the chances she would even let him near her, let alone touch her? It isn't long before she turns and enters the house.

Waiting until she is inside, he slowly climbs back up towards one of the upper level windows. Climbing through into one of the empty rooms, he carefully makes his way down to the first level where the dining room is. In his earlier sweep of the house, he had made sure to find secure places to hide especially in rooms where he had strong suspicions where an assassination attempt could happen. Those rooms being the dining rooms, her bedchambers, and two of the most furnished living rooms. He chose those rooms specifically because those rooms are the ones where people are most likely to let their guard down. People feel safe in those rooms and they offer the most distraction for the target, which makes it easy to get a clear shot one way or another.

Anakin knew the chances of an attempt being made now were slim and most likely wouldn't happen for a few days at least. Fortunately for Padme, he was well acquainted with this game. The assassin would most likely spend some time finding where she was hiding and then they would come up with a plan. And within that time, it will appear that the threat is not there, leading to a careless mistake that will end in her death- or at least that is what the assassin hopes for. With the time he has until such a thing happens, he now has the opportunity to figure out how she moves- to memorize her routines and the things she likes so he can better predict where she will go and what she will do. Good assassins, or assassins that messed up, are more likely to make an attempt at a time and place the target is guaranteed to be. And the easiest way to do that is to do it when an event consistent with their target's routine such as after they have gone to bed.

As they day went by, and it went by very slowly for him, he kept vigil over her. Obi-Wan kept her company, but he kept at a respectable distance to give her the space she needed to do as she pleased. For the most part, she spent time doing leisurely tasks. She read a holobook on the terrace, walked along the shore of the lake, had tea by the fireplace; he committed these routines to memory so he could compare them to what she would do tomorrow. It was dull work and left him very little time to eat or use a refresher, but it needed to be done and with any luck, it would all be over within the week.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally got an update for this story! Sorry it took so long! I'm getting to the point where I need to divert from the original timeline while still making whatever happens believable and I've been juggling several ideas in my head for how that works and I still haven't really decided which one works best. In light of that, it might be a bit of a wait until I can get over that bump but once I do, it should be (mostly) smooth sailing.

Enjoy!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 6

The week passed by slowly for Padme. While she enjoyed the luxury of doing what she liked and being able to dress in less formal clothing, she found she was slowly growing tired of being in hiding. The vote on the military creation act was still being debated, though without her presence, her allies against the act have substantially weakened. It was only a matter of time now before the bill went through virtually unopposed.

She sat in her bed, reading news articles on her datapad. Most of it was gossip and not even interesting gossip at that. Rumors about how some senator wearing a coat made of the fur of a tauntaun, or another's gambling problem and worst of all tales of Palpatine and his secret lover who he calls in the middle of the night with the blinds shut; utterly ridiculous. Padme let out a sigh as she dropped the datapad to the mattress. This crisis could not end fast enough for her. Obi-Wan was by far too strict in where she can go. She couldn't even go to the nearby meadow. She sat in bed a moment longer trying to think of something entertaining to do today but not much came to mind. Throwing back the covers, she decided it was best just to get up and see if her Jedi protector would be a little more flexible today- she doubted it, but she hoped that perhaps even he was bored here too.

She changed into a pale blue dress with long flowing sleeves with and embroidered pattern sewn into the hem of the sleeves. The dress cut low enough that the tops of her breasts were barely visible. The dress was made of light free-moving fabric that was ideal for the summer weather and made it so when the light breeze caught it, the fabric would look almost as if it were dancing. She decided to leave her hair down, pushing most of it back with a headband and leaving the curls to fall down her back.

She found Obi-Wan standing on the terrace, his eyes closed in meditation. "Good morning, senator." He greeted when he sensed her presence.

"Morning, sorry if I disturbed you." She said.

He shook his head, "It's no bother."

Padme took a seat at the small glass table overlooking the lake. A small breakfast of fruit and tea was already set up. "I was hoping to be allowed to go to the markets today." She started, "Every week they let the local venders sell their goods and I haven't had the time to go in a long time." The weekly tradition of closing the main street to allow for local venders to set up booths to sell locally grown produce and for artisans to sell their work promoted local business. Her parents used to go to the one in her hometown every week and she remembered one of the venders used to give her and Sola a handful of flowers when they were children.

Obi-Wan came to sit across from her, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that is the wisest." He said, just as she expected.

"They won't even know its me." She argued, "I'll wear a cloak and hide my face."

The Jedi shook his head; "There hasn't been an attempt in weeks. I can't help but wonder if they are waiting for us to lower our guards." He said, "I have the feeling that whoever it is, is already here and is just lying in wait."

"There is no one here. If they were the security I have here would have found them by now."

He leaned forward to rest his arm on the table, "The assassin who broke into your chambers back on Coruscant." He started, "There is something about him that I don't like. He has lightsabers and I sense something about him… I'm not sure what any of it means, but I must advise caution."

You will also remember he did save me." She reminded him.

"A trick, no doubt."

Padme sighed as she leaned back in her seat. There was no getting her way today it would seem. She almost wished the Jedi had assigned someone else to the task of protecting her- someone who was able to be a little less formal with her, someone she could talk with more ease to, someone who wouldn't keep her locked away like this. "What if it wasn't a trick?" She asked. "What if whoever that man was, what if he was wants me alive? You will recall he only disarmed and did no one any harm. If he was trying to kill me, wouldn't he have killed you and my security?"

The Jedi raised a brow at the question, "If that were the case, why would he hide his face?"

She gave a shrug, "I don't know." She said, "but don't you think it was odd that he didn't kill anyone? He had a chance but he threw it away and for what? Sport? That doesn't seem like something an assassin would do especially if they want to get paid."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard pensively. Padme knew she had a point. This assassin was… interesting to say the least but there was really no way to know what his motive in all this is. It very well could be the same as whoever is trying to kill her- money. But something told her there was more to it. She can't explain it but she just knows there is more at play here. Obi-Wan shook his head, "You are right that it is odd." He said at last, "But even thinking about him gives me a bad feeling. I may have only barely crossed blades with him, but it was almost as if he was familiar with my fighting style. That alone gives me reason to be wary. I'm sorry, but once this whole thing is over I assure you things will go back to normal. Until then, I urge you to heed my warnings."

She nodded and returned her attention to the breakfast in front of her, conceding for the moment. Reaching for the cup of tea, she raised it to her lips and tried to take a sip but without warning, she went flying forward. The seat, the table, Obi-Wan- everything went flying towards the other side of the terrace. Behind her she heard a large bang, felt the smoldering heat of an explosion and the rippling shockwave push her even farther. Her body hurdled over the table and landed hard on the stone ground. Her ears were ringing and her vision blurred for a moment, but she could make out the blurry outline of where something exploded; the stone balcony now with a gaping hole in it and the floor tiles smashed or scorched. The figure of a woman sitting with her back against the balcony clutching where her leg had once been with one hand. Her other arm she held across her chest, the wrist where her hand should be blackened where it had been cut through with a lightsaber. In front of her she could make out Obi-Wan crossing blades with the same man who had been in her bedroom the night of the second attack.

[][][][]

He saw her before she could pull the trigger on the missile launcher. He had been sitting at the base of the shorter dome of Varykino when he had spotted Zam crouched on the highest dome with a missile launcher resting on her shoulder. Rather than confront her head on and risk Padme being hit by mistake, he took another course of action. With the Force, he pushed Padme out of the way and pulled Zam off of the dome just as the trigger was pulled. The assassin had recovered and landed on the flat roof between the domes, leaving her in an ideal position for him to strike. He needed her alive so as he jumped down and she pulled a blaster on him, he cut through her hand with the lightsaber on his wrist. With a spin around her other side, he took her leg as well to ensure she could not run. With the loss of her leg, she went tumbling down off the roof but not before she dragged him with her. They landed hard on the broken terrace, Zam attempting to get to her remaining foot only stumbled and barely caught herself on the stone railing.

Anakin got to his feet and cursed under his breath as the sound of a lightsaber igniting caught his attention. Standing in front of the senator stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had not intended on being seen as he was. He had planned to disable the real assassin to give the Jedi the lead he needed to prompt further investigation into the assassination attempts and he had hoped that with that taken care of he could be reassigned to taking on the real perpetrator while someone else kept an eye on Padme. But it would seem that plan was no longer an option.

Anakin watched the Jedi as he took a slow step closer before taking another quicker, and larger step towards him, his lightsaber extending to strike. The blade missed as he ducked out of the way and spun behind him. Obi-Wan made a sweeping move but the blade caught on his as he brought his wrist across his body to block the attack before jumping back.

"I don't want to kill you." He said.

"You only mean to trick us." Obi-Wan said as he came forward with another attack, "Who is your master?" He demanded.

"No one you need concern yourself with." Anakin scoffed as he fainted an attack to Obi-Wan's left, and instead went for the right to try to catch him off guard. The Jedi saw through the move and before the attack was blocked, Anakin disengaged and spun so his back was to him, using the momentum to drive his elbow into his face.

Obi-Wan grunted, bringing his hand to his face as he took several steps backwards to regain his balance. Anakin made to jump over the ledge of the terrace to make an escape, but felt himself get pulled back. "Not this time." Obi-Wan shouted as he Force pulled him back hard enough that his back smashed through one of the tall glass doors.

Rolling backwards, he stumbled to his feet, raising his blade high over his head to block Obi-Wan's attack. He was still crouched, giving Obi-Wan the upper hand in this position. To the side of the room, he spotted a chair in front of a mirrored vanity. Holding his left hand out, he grabbed the chair with the Force and threw it as hard as he could at the Jedi. He saw the move and abandoned the power struggle in favor of cutting the chair down in mid air.

With him distracted, Anakin lunged at him, tackling him back onto the terrace and rolling over him to get to his feet. The edge of the terrace was just a jump away. Leaping in the air, he made for it. A sharp pain hit him in the shoulder, and the force of the shot pushed him off balance enough he tumbled to the ground. Gripping his right shoulder, he realized he had been shot. The shock lasted long enough for Obi-Wan to reignite his lightsaber and hold it pointed at his face. Looking up his eyes met Zam, looking for the blaster she had shot him with, but she had not moved from where she had landed and there was no blaster nearby. His eyes soon found Padme's and in her hands was the blaster and it was pointed straight at him. "Who taught you the ways of the Force?" He asked.

Anakin was silent for several moments, trying to decide what to do. He could easily get out. Force push Padme back just enough to make her miss but not enough to harm her while he uses his wrist lightsaber to protect his face as he ducks away from Obi-Wan before leaping off the balcony. But given the situation that would not be the wisest corse of action. He was caught. They would be looking for him making the next time he had to try and protect her ten times harder. He had no other choice.

"Who taught you the ways of the Force?" Obi-Wan asked again. His eyes were narrowed at him and he stood with the same pride he had always carried.

Anakin scoffed, "You did." He said, raising his hand to his face and pulling the mask off before pushing the hood off his head.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's blade lowered and his eyes went wide at seeing the familiar face of his former apprentice.

"Been a while, Obi-Wan." He said with a half smirk. "I have to admit I was a little surprised that you were mostly unaware of my presence ever since the attempts back on Coruscant." Slowly, Anakin got to his feet, clutching at his shoulder. Obi-Wan had been rendered speechless from the reveal and Padme seemed to be in a similar state. He knew they had questions. But those questions could wait for the moment. Walking over to where Zam sat, he crouched down next to her.

She was breathing hard and from the way her head was rocking, clearly in a state of shock. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Who's your target?" Her eyes narrowed at him and he squeezed her shoulder harder, "I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"Senator from Naboo." She replied.

"Any idea why?"

She gave a shrug, "Just a job."

"Who hired you?" She turned her head away from him, refusing to answer.

Anakin growled as he drove his right fist down hard against her remaining leg, igniting his wrist blade as it made contact with the flesh. Zam let out a scream of pain, "Who hired you?" Anakin shouted at her.

She panted as her fist clenched the fabric of her pants, "It was a bounty hunter called-" Her voice cut off as a silver dart hit her neck.

Anakin turned his head and watched as a man flew off from the highest dome by jetpack. His eyes narrowed as he watched the bounty hunter go. Why didn't he kill the senator? He had a clear shot, so why waste the time and energy on his accomplice? Something wasn't right. Turning back to Zam, he pulled the dart from her neck. Turning it over in his hand, he wasn't familiar with the design, but it was a clue.

Standing up he walked over to Obi-Wan who was looking in the direction the bounty hunter had flown off in, "Here," He said, holding up the dart for the Jedi to see, "Your first lead that isn't pointing at me." Obi-Wan took the dart and Anakin walked over to where Padme was standing, the blaster still in her hands but now pointed at the ground, "Are you alright?" He asked when he stood a few feet in front of her. She nodded and he placed a hand on her shoulder, I'm sure you both have questions. Best we go inside and talk."

[][][][]

"It was you at the first bombing, wasn't it?" She asked once they were in the large sitting area near the center of Varykino. Her security team that was there with her was running a sweep of the entire premise, making sure it was safe while the staff blocked off the broken terrace until the stonemason could repair the damage. Anakin leaned against the side table of the couch opposite where she sat.

"Yes." He said, "But I wasn't there for you. I was sent to do something else."

"And what might that have been?" Obi-Wan asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and his tone made it clear he was both hurt and angry with him.

Anakin's eyes narrowed, "To ensure that the common people aren't forgotten in political issues." He said, "More often than not, people with power forget about the people beneath them. My job is to remind those with power that it is best use to benefit the masses, and to remind the masses that they aren't powerless."

"You're not telling us the whole story." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm telling you what you need to know. The details are unimportant."

The Jedi shook his head, "The details are everything. And what you're not saying has me concerned."

Anakin scoffed, "It doesn't matter." He said, "What matters is you have a lead on whoever is trying to kill Padme. Follow it."

"I can't." Obi-Wan argued, "Someone has to stay and ensure she is safe."

"She'll be safe with me." Anakin said, "Or need I remind you she almost died on your watch- twice."

"That's enough." Padme said, rising from her seat. She had listened to the entire exchange and there was obvious tension between the two of them. She knew having them in the same room again must open some bad wounds, but now was not the time to figure out what they were, "Obi-Wan go and find where that dart came from.

"But, senator-"

"I'll be fine." Padme argued, "Anakin has saved me from every attempt so far, I trust he can keep me safe a little while longer while you track down this bounty hunter."

Obi-Wan watches her for a moment as if trying to sense how she really feels. He bows low, "I must inform the council of this new development." He said.

"I would appreciate it," Anakin started, "If you left my presence out of it." He said, "Your questions are enough, I don't need anymore."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms once again, "Anakin, I can't lie to the council-"

"-Not asking you to lie, just asking you to… withhold some information."

"Vital information." Obi-Wan said, "Information the council needs to know."

Anakin scoffed and shook his head, "They don't need to know everything. They just like to remind everyone how superior they are to everyone else."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at him once more, "Are you still so angry that you can't see the wisdom behind the order?"

"What wisdom?" Anakin asked, "The wisdom to let go? To let things be and let whatever happens happen? No matter if good people die in the process?" He shook his head, "If that's the wisdom the Jedi can offer, I want nothing to do with it. Peace can be achieved by fighting for it. And peoples fates can be changed but only if we have the will to fight it."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I thought I had taught you better than that."

"You taught me my most important lesson: Don't let someone else's creed define your own. Choose your own path and you will find what you seek."

"I still can't lie about you."

"Then just tell them a bounty hunter had been hired to keep her safe." Anakin said, "It's mostly true." The two stared at each other a long time, each trying to stare down the other.

Padme sighed, them working together is obviously not working out very well, "Just do as he asks," Padme said, directing her words to Obi-Wan. After a moment he nodded and after sparing one final glance at Anakin, he turned and left the room, leaving her alone with him. Her eyes take in every detail about him. The black trench coat, the shoulder guards, the utility belt, the bracers on his arms; he looked like a common bounty hunter but that didn't seem like something the Anakin she knew would do.

His sharp blue eyes met hers for a moment before falling to the ground and focusing on the pattern on the marble tiles. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He asks.

"Yeah…" She says, closing the space between them and coming to stand so her feet were within his line of sight.

Slowly his eyes trail up her body and he brings an arm up to scratch the back of his neck. She swears there is a light blush on his cheeks, "Um…I'm sorry." He said, "I… uh… if I ever invaded your… privacy, I assure you it was completely unintentional."

Her eyes go wide a moment as she feels a blush on her cheeks as well, "You mean you… saw me?"

He opens his mouth to respond but no words came out so he settled for nodding, "On-once or twice… but I never meant to, I swear." He said, "Until I get used to someone's routines its not always easy to avoid such things."

Padme is silent as she shifts her weight and crosses her arms. The thought that he saw her was not something she had thought of until he had mentioned it. And now knowing he had, makes her feel embarrassed.

"If-if it makes you feel any better, you're very… beautiful." He stutters through the words as his gaze falls to the floor again, "That probably doesn't help." He muttered.

"Its… alright." She said, unsure what else to say about it. "So what happens now?"

Anakin looks back up at her and she can visibly see the tension in his shoulders relax, "Now we wait."


	7. Chapter 7

The long awaited chapter has FINALLY arrived! Sorry for the delay! I know where this story is going, filling in the blank spaces between is the hardest part! Also trying to make it fit within the SW universe isn't exactly a walk in the park. I also don't think I'm particularly very good at writing slow relationships. I try and I'm certainly better than I used to be, but I am still far from where I ideally want to be. But that's why I'm here! So I can get my ideas out and to become a better writer. Practice makes perfect! Right?

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 7

Obi-Wan returned after his meeting with the council. He had remained silent about Anakin's involvement, despite how much he disliked the lie. Now that he had the dart, he made plans to immediately return to Coruscant to conduct the necessary research to find its origins. With his hood drawn over his head, Obi-Wan boarded the gondola to take him back to the docks. Anakin stood to Padme's side as she wished him luck. His former master glanced at him but said nothing. He could sense how upset the Jedi still was over his departure and yet he still stood by what he had done that day.

It had started to rain not long after the gondola was out of sight, forcing them to go inside for the remainder of the day. Anakin stuck close to the wall by the window while she relaxed against the pillows of a couch with a holobook in hand. Despite her fascination with the story she could not bring herself to read it and ended up reading the same sentence over and over again. She found her thoughts drifting to Anakin more often than not and how… different he was from what she expected. Even when he was just one possibility for the person who had saved her, she had thought he would be more… more like the boy she had known so many years ago. The boy who had been head over heels for her and who had tried to impress her with his technical know-how. Instead, she finds he has become more reserved. Darker even in some regards.

"If you want me out of sight, just say the word." He said, pulling her from her thoughts.

Padme realized then that she had been staring at him. "Sorry." She said, a furrow forming in her brow, "Why would I want you out of sight?" She asked.

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know. You didn't seem very fond of Obi-Wan's company for one. And I can sense your… discomfort with my presence." His voice was rough on the last part of his sentence, almost as if shamed by something yet unsurprised.

"I didn't like how he treated me like a caged bird." She said, "And you misinterpret my feelings. I'm more… confused by you than anything."

"Confused?"

Padme places the book on the coffee table, giving him her full attention, "You're different." She said with a shake of her head, "You're not at all what I expected."

Anakin raises a brow at her, "And what exactly did you expect?" He asked, "Someone… noble? Some sort of knight in shining armor?"

She gave a shrug, "I don't exactly know. But this…" She said, gesturing to what he is wearing, "I didn't expect this."

His attention shifts to the rain and he watches as it patters on the windows and stone masonry. "I didn't expect this either." He said after a moment, his gaze falling to the ground before meeting her eyes again, "Being this…" He scoffs, "If someone had told me when I was ten that I would be this, I'd never believe him. But this path… I chose it because it was the best choice at the time."

"And now?" He is silent as he looks at her as though confused by her question. "What do you think of that choice now?"

He shakes his head, and looks out the window again, "It's still the best choice. Though even if I wanted to stop, I can't." His eyes drop to his hand as he raises it to look down at it as if there is something only he can see in it, "I've gone down the road too far and going back isn't an option anymore." Padme watches as his fist clenches tightly before he shakes his head, "If someone told you when you were queen you would continue to serve as a senator, would you have believed them?" He asks, turning the conversation her way.

Padme shakes her head, "Honestly, no. I had thought once my terms were up, that I'd be able to start a family." A smile crosses her face as she thinks about the family she wants. She had always wanted to get married and have kids. She can see herself one day the mother of at least two children, all of them loved by both parents and living peacefully on Naboo. But with the way her career has progressed, that has never been an option. Much like him, she has gone too far down the road to turn back and can now only see it through to the end of her career. "My sister has the two most wonderful children. It was nice to see them when we got here, you probably saw them though."

He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pocket, shifting so he was leaning his back against the wall and facing her, "Actually no." He said, "I heard your conversation with the Queen about staying in the Lake Country and came here straight away." Anakin shrugged, "Once I had a region it wasn't hard to find the connection between you and Varykino. So you had a full day without me tailing you."

Padme let out a short laugh, "What would you have done if you were wrong?"

"I rarely am." He said with a smirk.

"And if you were?"

Anakin rested his head against the window with a small thump, a smile still on his face, "Can't tell." He said, "Trade secret. Besides, if you ever ran off I wouldn't want you knowing how I'd find you." She smiled at him; he certainly was better conversation than Obi-Wan, even if he was still a little odd, though with time she thinks that will change.

They spend most of the day talking. They avoid sensitive subjects including his job and the threat to her life, but everything else was fair game. Anakin told her how he had spent several months living on a planet in the Outer Rim where almost every other creature there was either venomous or poisonous, and the time he had smuggled himself onto a planet via a coffin. There were many details omitted yet the humor in some of the stories remained. She was also fascinated by some of the places he had seen- claiming they were mostly in unexplored regions of the galaxy. By the time he finished the coffin tale it was already dark. Deciding to retire, she led him to the room by hers.

"I imagine this is probably more comfortable than wherever you had been sleeping before." She said.

Anakin gave a shrug, "It is. But I haven't even told you about the worst place I've slept." He bowed his head to her, "Goodnight, Padme." He said.

She smiled at him a moment before disappearing into her room. Padme heaved a heavy sigh as she sat down at her vanity and begun her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Her heart raced as she undid the pins keeping her hair up allowing her curls to fall down her back. Her name on his lips sounded so… perfect- right even that it caused such a reaction in her. She can't help but think about him saying it again. In another life she would have scolded herself for having such thoughts, but she can't deny there is something that just draws her to him.

[][][][]

Anakin stood in front of his bedroom doors for several moments after Padme had left. He had sensed the… happiness? No. He couldn't put a word on what she had felt, but he knew it was something good, and he knew it had something to do with him. The thought that he could do something to please her in such a way brought immense pride to him before it quickly faded and was replaced with despair. He shouldn't be proud about that. Not when her feelings about him would change the moment she found out what he did for a living. Shaking his head, he entered his room and locked the door behind him before kicking off his boots and removing his bracers, gloves and belt placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. He takes off his coat he drapes it over the back of a chair. Under his coat he wore a dark green vest with a white shirt. Anakin unbuttons the vest and reaches over to his right shoulder to unclasp the shirt and follows the edge of it down until it hangs open on his torso. With a shrug of his shoulders, the shirt and vest fall from his body to the floor.

Pulling back the sheets of the bed, he lies down and stares at the ceiling. He shouldn't worry what she thinks of him. He knows what he is and he knows very well the price he paid for it. When she had talked about her desire for a family, he had been foolish to think he could give it to her. That he could marry her, and give her the children she wants. But that is a foolish dream. While many in his order do have spouses and children, they are more often than not members of the order. The few married to outsiders, live with the constant fear that if they make one mistake, they will be found out and their families will be threatened. Those people can never live a normal life- the kind of life Padme wants. Holding his hand up to his face, he stares at the stains only he can see. The blood of the people he has killed. The blood has long since been washed away, but he can still see red on them. How can he willingly touch her with those hands knowing what is on them? Closing his eyes, he allows sleep to slowly take hold of him and fall into a dreamless sleep.

It is still dark by the time he wakes up, light from the sun just barely cutting through the dark of night. Anakin is unsurprised by how early it is having been used to rising early all his life. Getting out of bed, he stretches, groaning as his shoulders and back pop. Picking up his discarded shirt, he puts it back only clasping the middle clasp of the shirt before putting on his boots and attaching his belt and bracers to his arms. It's a disheveled look, but he isn't one to be caught unarmed if it can be helped. Stepping out into the day, he is well aware Padme is still asleep so he takes the time to walk around the house for the first time as a guest rather than sneaking around.

As expected, almost no one is up. The lights throughout the house are dark and the handful of people he passed either forced their eyes to the ground or eyed him suspiciously. He paid none of them any mind, knowing none of them would dare question him so long as their lady trusted him. And even if she didn't he knew none of her guards would stand a chance against him. He knew from the moment he arrived at this place it was extremely beautiful but he had not yet had the chance to fully appreciate it. Walking through immaculately constructed halls with carved pillars, it only proves what he already knew about the Naboo aesthetic. In his mind, none can rival their attention to detail. Eventually he came to the courtyard just below the dining rooms. It had floral pots lining the balcony overlooking the lake and a bench just next to one of the paths leading down to the gardens. Seeing as it would still be several hours before Padme awoke and breakfast would be ready, he decided it would be as good a time as any to get a little morning training done.

[][][][]

The sun peeked through the drapes of her window. With a small groan she turns away from the light, pulling the covers up over her shoulder. All she wanted was to sleep for a couple more hours. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Padme had always been an early riser by nature and even when she had the time to sleep in, her body refused to listen. With a sigh, she opens her eyes and sits up in bed. Checking the chrono in the room, it was only an hour later than when she normally woke up, which was as good of a day off as she would ever get. Standing up, she reaches for the robe sitting on the chair of her vanity and pulled the dark blue robe on over her white nightgown.

Stepping out of her room and onto the balcony, she noticed the door to Anakin's room was wide open. Her brow lowered in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be nearby? She couldn't help but wonder where he had run off to. Perhaps he was on the roof since that seems to be where he always ends up. Walking further down, she stops in her tracks as a muffled grunt catches her attention. She stills just long enough to hear it once more before rushing to where it came from. Following the sound, her mind races as she thinks of all the reasons for the noise and all of them lead to another assassin.

But as she comes to the balcony overlooking the courtyard, she finds none of these. Padme watches in amazement as Anakin stands on the corner of the intricate stone masonry before vaulting backwards into a triple backflip with a slicing spin at the end. The hum of his blades cut through open air as he battles an invisible adversary. The front of his shirt opens at the bottom as he spins, giving a hint at the firm muscles that are hidden underneath. Sweat beads on his forehead as he spins the lightsaber in his hand while his wrist jabs and cuts with deadly precision between the spins. He turns ever so slightly before stopping mid cut. His head turns her way and he deactivates the blades, returning the one to his belt and readjusting his tunic.

Anakin quickly walks towards her, climbing the steps two at a time to reach her, "I'm sorry if I woke you." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

She returned his smile, "You didn't wake me," She said to assure him, "I've never been very good at sleeping in."

"I've noticed," He said. His eyes went wide a moment, "Uh, I-I didn't mean it _that_ way- as in not in a creepy stalker way."

Padme covered a light laugh with her hand as he stuttered over his words before holding her hand up to make him stop, "It's alright, I think I get it." She said.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, well… I honestly don't normally interact with… clients like this."

"I could tell." Padme said before gesturing for him to follow her. She was starting to get a little hungry and from the way he had been moving she suspects he must he starving. "Must be difficult." She said as they made their way to the dining room.

"What is?"

"Not being able to be seen." She said, "Hiding in the shadows. It must get lonely."

Anakin gave a shrug, "I'm not alone." He said, "There are hundreds of us and we have thousands of contacts."

"But you're always hiding." She pointed out, "I've been here for over a week and you have been completely silent."

He smiled and held his head up proudly, "Like I told you, I'm pretty good."

She shook her head, "Not the point I was trying to make." She said, her eyes narrowed at his cocky attitude, "By nature, sentient beings are social. How can you stand such isolation without going mad?"

Anakin lowered his head and looked to be in thought, "Makes you wonder how the Jedi can swear a life without love." He said suddenly. Padme watched as he scratched the back of his neck, which was she was quickly realizing was one of his quirks for when he was nervous or felt awkward. "I mean…" He pauses a moment to gather his thoughts and she waited patiently for him to continue, "I mean… working alone in the dark for weeks on end is hard, but the outcome is worth it. Its worth spending the time and doing what we do."

When they reach the dining room there are already warm plates of Nubian fruit and pastries laid out on the table. They take seats at opposite ends of the table and begin to serve themselves as two more plates are brought out. "And what exactly do you do?" Padme asked as she started to cut up her pear.

Anakin visibly stops serving his pastry for a moment before he finishes bringing it to his plate. His eyes are focused on it for several moments and she knows he is trying to find a way out of the conversation. In her mind she already knows it isn't something he wants to talk about, and that worries her. Is his job so bad that he can't talk about it? He shakes his head, "My work isn't really all that… interesting," He finishes, "It's a lot of sneaking and combat training."

He is dodging the question. Her eyes narrow at him but because of the way his eyes never leave the plate and the stiffness in his shoulders, she lets it slide. For now. As a politician she has learned to read people very well and knows when she has won them over enough that she can get an answer out of them. This is not one of those moments. He is tense and his walls are built high. She won't get anything out of him yet. "Your lightsaber is interesting." She shifts to saying, "I don't think I've ever seen a black lightsaber before, nor have I seen them on gauntlets like that."

He glances down at his bracer and smiles, "Yeah, the black crystals weren't easy to find." He said, his eyes looking up to meet hers, "Very rare, and only a handful of them are large enough to be made into lightsabers. The one in my wrist is shorter because the crystal is smaller, but that's the point. The differences in length confuse my opponents into thinking they are the same size when one is designed to fall short."

"Was that your idea?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No. When I was at the Temple, I was pretty good at Jar'Kai- that is, duel wielding- but I was never so good that I wanted to."

"Then why do you now?"

A smile crosses his lips as he glances back to his plate, "After I left the Jedi… the master I took told me to give it a try. He said I was good, but that I could do better if I made a few alterations to my technique. Told me about the shorter blade and that attaching it to my bracer would be useful." His eyes find hers again, "It's served me well so far." He finished.

Padme nodded in understanding, being sure to remember this little blurb for the future. It was the most she has gotten out of him about his departure from the Jedi and what he had done after. He was still withholding a lot of information, but the fact that he was telling her something counted as progress to her.

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly as they ate their fill of the food on the table. Padme let out a sigh as she finished off her juice. She wished she could go somewhere outside of the villa. It didn't have to be far, she just wanted a change of scenery. Obi-Wan had been adamant that they stay put. But the older Jedi wasn't here. Anakin didn't seem to be as strict as his former master so perhaps he would let her go.

"What is it?" He asked as he caught her staring at him.

Padme blushed before sitting up tall in her seat, "Nothing, I was just wondering if we could go out for a little while."

"Got some place in mind?" He asked, picking up the last pastry on the tray and stuffing half of it in his mouth.

She smiles and lets her shoulders relax, getting the feeling that she was going to finally be able to leave this place if only for a couple hours, There's a market in town I was hoping we could go to, and then after maybe the waterfalls." Padme smiles as memories of her childhood flash before her eyes, "My sister and I used to play in the meadows there."

Anakin nods his head as he finishes off his food, dusting his hands on his napkin, "I don't see why not." He said, "When do you want to go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I had a serious rewrite of the second part of this chapter because I thought some things were moving too fast for the plot! But it's here now and I hope it is well worth the wait!

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 8

The market was crowded with people from all across the lake country as they bartered for the fresh produce proudly set up on the tables. Traders called out anything to lure people over to their stands but most people simply enjoyed walking around leisurely, enjoying the peace the day offered. Anakin followed her closely as she walked passed the stands with a basket hanging on her arm full of treats for them to enjoy later when they made their way to the meadow she was excited to go to. Anakin was paying very close attention to not only Padme's location but every person who passed by her and the higher vantage points. He understood why Obi-Wan was hesitant about letting her visit such public and open spaces- the threat to her life becomes escalated in such situations. But Anakin's deeper understanding and knowledge about the common practices of assassinations along with his innate Force abilities gave him an edge few could match.

Just ahead of him, he saw Padme hovering over a stall before turning back to him and gesturing for him to come closer. "Here," She said, passing him a handful of the berries she just bought. He raised a brow at her, prompting her to laugh, "Just eat it. They aren't poison."

"You don't know that." He argued.

Padme simply shrugged, "And if you don't know I guess you aren't as good as you say you are."

His eyes narrowed, not particularly liking his ability being questioned. He knew she was just trying to get under his skin and unfortunately it works. Glancing down at the berries in his hand, he picks one up and pops it in his mouth. It doesn't take long before he eats another one, prompting Padme to laugh at how he tries to play it off as casual. They were good. The sweet taste was unlike anything he had before and he couldn't help but eat the rest in his hand.

"They're cloudberries." She explained, "They're not native to Naboo, but I find the ones grown here taste a lot better."

Anakin nodded wordlessly as he continued to follow her through the market until she had her fill of it. After finishing with the shopping, they returned to the lake house for only a moment before she led him towards the meadow she had mentioned before. He carried the basket for her as she led the way to the place she deemed a good spot to set up.

They spent most of the meal talking about little things. She would try to pry a little more information out of him about his profession and the years he had spent away from the Jedi, but he had a way of maneuvering out of the subject with a subtle shrug and a casual shift of topic. Padme was also good at maneuvering through subjects, but he managed to trap her on one particular subject that had her looking away from him. Anakin smiled as she tried to dodge. "I don't know…" She started.

"Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me." He countered, the smile never leaving his face.

"Alright." She said after a moment, "I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He's a few years older than I, but very cute. Dark curly hair, dreamy eyes." She had a small smile on her face from the memory and Anakin had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I get the picture." He said, directing his gaze away from her. Perhaps it was a bad idea digging into her love life. It only seemed to remind him that his life probably wouldn't turn out anything like the ideal life she dreamed of. While his order has no qualms against families and relationships, often it is difficult to manage if they aren't in the order and that isn't something he wants to subject someone to.

"What about you?" Anakin turned back to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Who was your first?" She clarified, "Unless you haven't…"

Anakin scoffed, "Of course I have." He said, "The Jedi might be celibate but I'm not a Jedi." Leaning back on the blanket, he tried to remember who his first was. He remembered there wasn't anything particularly striking about her- she was pretty- but that was about it. "I don't even remember her name." He said after a moment, "I remember she was one of Leo's contacts, but that's about it." He gave a shrug. If he recalls correctly, she kissed him but it never went farther than that and after the target had been dealt with he never saw her again. That was basically what all his… encounters were like. He'd meet them through work, maybe spend a night or two with them, but after that it was over- fleeting and never lasting.

"Thats too bad." She said, "Most people say you never forget your first."

He shakes his head, "I didn't forget. She just… wasn't special." He said, "I mean, there just wasn't anything worth remembering, if that makes sense."

Padme nods her head, "I think it does. Were there any that were?"

He shakes his head, "Not really. Most of them I met through work, and I move around so much there really isn't a point in trying to maintain those relationships."

Padme smiles as she plays with a piece of grass, "Sorry, you just keep saying 'work' but I still don't know what exactly that is."

He gives a casual shrug, "Freelance." He said, "I go where there is work."

"Is that your way of saying you're a bounty hunter?"

The smile on his face drops, "I'm not a bounty hunter." He said, "They are so focused on the money they don't care who they trample over to get it. I'm not like that."

"I'm sorry." She said, "But you are just so… evasive, about the whole thing, I have no idea what to think."

"Think nothing of it." He said, his tone harsher than he intended. "It's not important." In the distance just over the tops of the mountains, Anakin could see the distinct outline of storm clouds as they started to roll their way. "We'd better head indoors before the storm hits." He said, rising to his feet to help Padme as they cleaned up the picnic.

[][][][]

The rain had started to fall in sheets by the time the lake house came into view, soaking them to the bone as they made their way up the terrace steps. In silence, they both returned to their rooms to change out of their wet clothes. Padme could feel the tension between them ever since their conversation in the meadow had ended. She couldn't begin to understand him. There were times he seemed to be able to act like a normal human being, but then in the blink of an eye he could change and act defensive against even the simplest of questions. What was so bad about his work that he can't talk about? She wishes he would just open up to her but it looked as though it would take all of her political skills of conversation to get the answer and once she does, she then has to find a way to help him if it is as bad as she thinks it is. As she finished with her dress, she walked over to the glass window that overlooks the balcony, she sees him standing between the pillars watching the rain. Wearing a white shirt and a green vest, he looks to be in meditation, as if he is trying to organize his thoughts properly. Whatever is bothering him, Padme decides he's worth it. He's worth the effort if only because he is her friend and the fact that in the past few weeks he has saved her life at least three times.

Walking out to join him, she comes to stand beside him, "I'm sorry about earlier." She said, "I didn't mean to pry."

Anakin opens his eyes and looks down at her, "It's fine, really." He said.

"I asked Teckla to set a fire in the sitting room." She said, "I don't know about you, but I am freezing."

The dimmed lights in the sitting room gave it a romantic feel to it, which Padme had no doubt was an intentional move on Teckla's part. Sitting side by side, the two of them simply enjoyed the heat from the fire as the cold slowly ebbed away. "This feels nice." She said with a sigh, "When we were younger, my sister and I used to stay up late sitting by the fire telling each other stories." Padme turned her head to look at Anakin, whose attention had been on her the whole time, "We used to talk about getting married, and having kids; it seems I'm a little late in that department," She said with a laugh.

"Better late than never." He said.

"Very true." She said with a smile, "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like now if I had left politics after my term as Queen ended." Her eyes returned to the fire.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, "Staying, I mean."

Padme shakes her head, "No. I would love to have a family of my own someday, but until that happens I take pride in knowing that I'm doing everything I can to try to make the galaxy a better place." She watches as Anakin nods in agreement before his gaze shifts to the floor, "You don't have to answer this," She starts, "But, do you regret leaving the Jedi? I know you didn't agree with them on some things, but…"

"No." He said with a shake of his head, "I think even if I hadn't left when I did, something else would have happened to push me to leave anyway." Anakin folds his hands on his lap and shifts his gaze to the wall, then the floor before they settled on her again.

The light from the fire reflects in his eyes casting a light orange over the blue. His eyes were no longer the light innocent blue she remembered them to be when he was a child. Instead they seemed to have darkened with time as whatever had happened to him slowly chipped away at him until he was what he is now. The shadows cast dark shadows across his face, defining the sharp detail of his nose and jaw. He certainly wasn't the little boy she remembered. No longer was he the boy who had first thought her to be an angel. No. Now he was a man- a complicated and secretive man and yet despite that, she felt drawn to him. There is no doubt in her mind that Anakin is a fairly attractive man and where in most cases his evasive and secretive behavior would have pushed her away, for some reason it only pulled her closer.

Padme has never been impulsive. Her actions are almost always thoroughly planned and she is never one to jump simply because she can, there has to be a reason for it. And yet here she finds herself standing near the edge, preparing to jump into something she has no idea what will happen. Maybe its because of the way the light plays with his features, or maybe its because he has been on her mind for so long, either way, she finds herself shifting closer to him. His eyes are on her, watching her every move. She noticed his eyes dart down to her lips a moment, as if debating if he should close the distance. And she hopes he does. She wants to feel his lips on hers, wants to know if what she is feeling in this moment is simply physical attraction or if there is something more there. He turns his body to her and raises a hand hesitantly to her cheek, brushing it with the backs of his fingers. She didn't pull away and it took only a moment before his lips were on hers.

Closing her eyes, Padme gave into the kiss, her lips parting for him as the kiss deepened. His hand moved to cup her cheek, holding her to him while hers came to his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her hand and she wished this moment would last but it didn't. Anakin pulled away, his hand still on her cheek and his forehead resting against hers. Padme slid her hand up to the back of his neck, brushing against the hair at the base of his neck but he pulled away from her before standing. "I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head before turning and leaving the room all together. She sat there watching the doorway even after he left, her mind confused by his sudden departure. Did she misinterpret his body language? It had seemed like he enjoyed the kiss but was there a chance she missed something? No. So what just happened?

[][][][]

Anakin shut the bedroom door behind him, pacing the length of the room as he pulled off his shirt and boots. It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have kissed her. And yet he can't deny he had wanted to- he'd wanted to since he was a boy. But he wasn't that boy anymore. In his head he listed all the reasons he can't be with her over and over again but every time he came near the end, every time he reminded himself of all the deaths that occurred by his hand, one thought cracks his resolve. She wants him. She had initiated the kiss, she had not pulled away when he kissed her, and he could sense her desire for him. She wants him. And it took all his will power not to give in.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he runs his hands through is hair. "What am I going to do now?" He asked. He doesn't have an answer. Resting his head against the pillow, he hopes he gets an answer soon. He isn't sure how long he can resist her now.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy lately with college and I've also spent a lot of time asking myself if this story is going in the right direction and reworking some of my original plan to make it better. Not really sure how successful the changes will be, but I'll give it a shot.

Happy reading!

-DFD

* * *

Chapter 9

By the time she awoke, Anakin was already up and about somewhere in the house. Paddy had told her he had seen him wandering just before the sun rose, but hasn't seen him since. Padme sighed and resigned herself to eating a quick breakfast alone. She knew the reason he was avoiding her. Clearly, the kiss they shared was a lapse in judgment on her part, one she doesn't have any intention of instigating again since it is quite obvious he isn't interested. She ate her meal in peace, promising that the next time she saw him she would clear the matter up so they could go back to a normal relationship, though if she was being honest with herself, that might be easier said than done. Despite how many times she had told herself throughout the previous night and that morning, she couldn't bring herself to fully believe her reasoning for why he pulled back. There had to be more to it, but with all the secrets she knew he was keeping from her, it was hard to deduce what it was.

Outside the terrace window, the loud crash of something falling caught her attention, her head turning sharply to see what had happened. Just beyond the flowing curtains, she saw Anakin slowly rise from a crouching position before he entered through the doors. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her but quickly recovered and walked over to the table, picking up a piece of fruit from the bowl in the center and taking a bite out of it. "Morning," He greeted.

"Hello Anakin," She said. "I… I wanted to… apologize," She started, "Last night… I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me for overstepping."

He shook his head, "You did nothing wrong," He said, falling silent a moment before attempting to continue. "It's just… I…" Anakin shook his head. "You did nothing wrong," He repeated, apparently unable to further explain himself.

Padme heaved a sigh and turned her attention back to the bowl of fruit.

"What is it?" He asked.

She bit the inside of her cheek before shaking her head, "It's nothing," she said, throwing his words back at him.

"I can sense that it isn't just nothing," He said, "What is it?"

Padme looked back up at him, the concern in his eyes was clear and yet she found it difficult to understand how someone who could sense the feelings of those around him could be so dense as to not realize he is the source of her confusion. With all the unusual encounters she has had with him, and all the ways he has dodged and half-answered questions, what did he expect her to do? Did he think she was just going to ignore it? If that was so, he had another thing coming. Padme stood from her seat and came to stand directly in front of him, only a few feet between them. "You want to know what's bothering me? It's you," She said. "You… confuse me. You haven't been in my life for over a decade, and now that you are, I barely even know you. And you're doing very little to help me with that by evading my questions." Anakin listened to her carefully with his arms crossed over his chest. Padme took a breath and let it out slowly, "Just… tell me the truth. What is it that you do?"

His eyes narrow as he backed away just enough to put more distance between them. "You don't want to know," He said, his voice low and almost threatening.

She knew he was trying a more direct form of evasion, but she wasn't going to let him this time. "Yes I do, actually," Padme crossed her arms over her chest, "I believe I have a right to know what qualifications my protector has."

"You really don't," He insisted. "If you knew half the things I've done…" His voice trailed off and she watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed before he turned sharply on his heels and started to walk away.

"What happened to you?" She demanded, walking quickly to follow him, "What happened to the little boy who thought I was an angel?"

He didn't stop nor did he turn to face her. "He's gone," He said simply, pushing past the curtains back out onto the terrace.

"I don't believe that," Padme countered, "And you can't lie to me forever!" She had to shout as he leaped vertically and grabbed hold of a second story window and started to climb higher. Padme sighed as she watched him until he disappeared into the glare of the sun. She knew he would be close by, but she doubted she would see him for the rest of the day. She was growing tired of his act, tired of how he seemed to just assume she would react negatively to whatever he does. She already had a feeling what he did from how secretive he was and while she isn't one to condone violence, she does have to capacity to understand if only he would give her that chance. But it would seem she had to find a way to force that chance. Padme smiled as an idea came to her. She knew exactly how to get answers.

[][][][]

Atop the second tallest dome of Varykino, he was left alone with his thoughts. Hugging his knee to his chest, he rested his chin on his folded arms. He wished he wasn't here. He wished someone else had been given this task, or at least knew exactly why she was such a high priority. She certainly wasn't the only senator with her principles, simply one of the more prominent figures but that void could easily be filled given the right circumstances, he'd seen it happen enough to know that much. Anakin closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down but the breeze that passed carried the light smell of a Naboo flower, the same scent one of Padme's perfume had and calming down was the last thing on his mind. His dreams the previous night had been plagued with images of her, the warmth her body radiated, the feel of her lips on his, how perfect her body had felt against his, and even replaced the sexy black dress she had worn with the lacy lingerie she had worn one night. Anakin shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He didn't want to think about her like that. He was attracted to her- always had been- but that attraction had always been more than lust. He'd wanted to marry her when they'd first met as children. But they weren't children anymore. And what had happened to the boy he used to be? He's more than just gone as he had told Padme. He's dead. The Jedi killed his faith, while the Obsidians killed his innocence. Whatever was left was just a shell of what he used to be.

Down below, he watched as Padme sat on one of the balconies with one of the staff members, Tecla, he thinks. He's far enough away that he can't hear what they're talking about, but he imagines he might be one of the topics since their conversation had not exactly been pleasant. He was curious to know what they were talking about, and he was half tempted to move a little closer to hear but was prevented from doing so when his holocomm started to beep at him.

With a scowl, he answered, "What is it?" He asked as the hologram of Obi-Wan appeared. Wherever he was it was raining hard with water soaking him even through the thick fabric of his robes.

"I thought you might want to know what I've found." He shouted over the wind, "Are you familiar with the planet Kamino?"

"Never heard of it," He said.

"Well, apparently they have been making a clone army for the Republic. They already have enough units to start a war if they desired."

"And?" Anakin asked with a raised brow, "What does this have to do with me?"

"The template for the clones is a man named Jango Fett."

The name caught his attention, "A bounty hunter," He said, "Is he the one behind the assassination attempts?"

The Jedi nodded, "I believe so, but I haven't a clue who hired him. He claimed his client had been a man named Tyranus."

The name was unfamiliar to him but he was certain whoever it was must have some underground connection he could exploit. Most bounty hunters of Jango Fett's caliber worked only for those with plenty of credits or if their reputation suggested they were important. "I'll see what I can find," Anakin said. "What about the Jedi? What do they think of all this?"

"I'm to try and apprehend him and question him but I doubt he'll come easily."

He scoffed, "Good luck with that. Fett is a tricky guy to mess with."

Obi-Wan wiped the water from his brow, "There is more to this than meets the eye," He said. "Whatever happens next, I have a feeling it will shape the future of the Republic."

"Then you'd better make sure you don't mess it up."

He smiled and nodded once, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin closed the communication before returning the sentiment. Despite how much time had passed since he had been a Padawan, he couldn't help but still feel resentment for the Jedi.

He pushed his anger away and instead focused on the information he had been given. Normally, when he was given a lead he would follow up on it when he could. But seeing as he had to stay here and keep the senator safe, it wasn't an option. Even with Jango Fett on Kamino and his ally dead, he had no way to know if there were others Fett could send to finish the job. Instead, he had to give his intel to someone else to follow up on.

Anakin dialed in the frequency to make contact with the Zokir. A hologram of his mentor appeared, his hood drawn over his face.

"Zokir," Anakin greeted with a bow of his head.

"What have you found?" He asked, and Anakin retold what Obi-Wan had relayed to him. The Zokir raised a hand and stroked his beard in thought, "I'll have Leojay look into it," He said. "…Something else on your mind?" He asked.

"Of course," Anakin said far too quickly to be convincing. He noticed the hint of a smile under his mentor's hood.

"I see… is the senator well?"

He gave a shrug, "As well as to be expected."

"And you?" He asked, "I get the feeling you're distracted."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm fine…"

"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?" The Zokir let out a tired sigh, "We are not Jedi," He said, "We don't forbid relationships-"

"It's not that…" He interrupted. "I just… She deserves better than someone like me."

"Someone like you?" He prompted.

Anakin's shoulders slumped as his fist clenched, "Someone who kills to bring peace," He said. "You can't deny the contradiction in that."

The Zokir nodded, "True, but it works. Do you… regret taking my offer?" He asked.

"A little late for regret, don't you think?"

He gave a shrug, "It's never too late. But, the way I see things, you will never truly know what she thinks unless you tell her. Remember what I told you, though, be careful who you trust with our secrets."

Anakin took a moment to process what he had been told and bowed his head once, "Yes, Zokir," He said, watching as the transmission ended.

Turning his attention back to the house, he decided there was no reason to stay on the roof for the remainder of the day. Leaping down back onto the terrace, he walked through the doors towards the study where Padme often peruses over the latest news from the capital. He had originally intended just to walk past and make sure she was alright but the closer he got to the room, the more confused he became. She wasn't there. He didn't sense her at all. Entering the room only confirmed it. Extending his reach with the Force, he searched the house for her only to come up with nothing. His face paled and his eyes went wide. Where was she?

Anakin turned and walked quickly in search of Tecla who was the last person he knew had spoken with Padme. If something had happened she would have told him, wouldn't she? Her job was to watch out for her too, wasn't it? He found the woman arranging flowers in the main hallway. "Where is she?" He demanded without preamble.

Tecla jumped, almost dropping the vase, had he not reached out with the Force and caught it at the last minute. "Forgive me, sir, I didn't know you were there," She said.

"Nevermind that, where is she? Where is Padme?"

The girl's eyes widened, "She didn't tell you?" Tecla asked, "She took the gondola into town. Said something about needing a ship."

His brow raised, "A ship? Where exactly is she going?" His eyes narrowed at her, "I know you know, so don't try to lie."

Tecla swallowed and took a half step back, "Tatooine."


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**GENERAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have just been so overwhelmed with everything in my final semester of college that I just haven't had as much time as I would like to give you the quality updates I want to give you guys! I assure you I am slowly working on updates. Currently I am halfway done with the next chapters for Daddy's Little Princess and What This Life Should Be. I have an improved outline for the rewrite of More Than Meets The Eye and I have several ideas for one-shots. During the next few months or so, updates will be extremely slow and I apologize for that, but I am hoping to maybe get a one-shot out every once in a while between that time just to keep from getting rusty.

Thank you for your patience! And please follow my tumblr if you'd like to keep up to date with some of my ideas in progress!

-DFD


End file.
